New Hope
by DeanCasLover22
Summary: The second part to the Recreated series. Sam and Dean meet human Castiel again. They run into a hunter named Emily who they have to protect from demons, and find out something that could change the world forever. Castiel/OC
1. Chapter 1

September 2, 2031

Valley City, North Dakota

Dean Winchester hastily opened his Impala's trunk and he and his not so little brother Sam, leaned forward to grab two machetes that lay inside of it. They pulled the weapons out of their sheaths and threw the covers back into the trunk before Dean slammed it shut.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "Let's go."

Together, the brothers headed into the remote part of Valley City where abandoned buildings ruled. It was also where seven people over the course of one and a half weeks had gone missing. Only one of those people that had disappeared had turned back up. He had been found by the police three days ago dead under a tree. There hadn't been any fingerprints on the body or any other evidence except for bite marks on the neck. As soon as Sam and Dean had seen the story on the news they'd known it was vampires.

Dean and Sam hadn't heard of vampires in over two years. The species was nearly extinct; the vampire hunters having done their jobs well. Also, the vampires were being more careful and were usually on the run. They were acutely aware of how close their species was to ceasing to exist. They rarely made themselves noticed and Sam and Dean had a theory about why they were risking themselves now.

The vampires were changing their victims. They fed on them and then dripped their blood into their victim's blood and turned them into the monsters they were. It was the vampires' attempt to save their breed since they could not reproduce like some other creatures, animals, and humans. It also prevented anyone from finding evidence (bodies) in less the vampires accidently drained the people they attacked before giving them their blood.

Which was most likely the case with the thirty year old man who'd been in the news. It was what had drawn the attention of the Winchesters, and what would end the victim's killer and whatever other vampires that were with it.

As Sam and Dean trudged around the old broken buildings they craned their necks to look back and forth to search for any signs of the vampires or the people they'd captured.

Their path through the area was lit up by their flashlights, the stars, and the moon that was in the western part of the sky. It was three am.

It was also quiet, too quiet. So quiet that when a coyote suddenly howled in the distance Dean and Sam flinched. They glanced at each other with slight embarrassment over being so nervous and amusement that their brother had tensed up too.

They recovered quickly and listened as something tiny, probably a squirrel, scampered through a bush.

Then they heard the sound of a woman crying.

At first Sam and Dean weren't sure if it was what they were hearing or just simply the wind, so they squinted as they tried to focus their hearing on the sound.

It was indeed a woman. She was sobbing. The sounds were coming from behind an old brick house. Dean and Sam looked at each other and read each other's minds by their facial expressions. Neither one were sure if it would be a trap or not, but they were going to check things out anyways because it may be an innocent. She could be injured.

Dean led the way to the back of the building with his machete in front of him. He kept his eyes on the ball, the direction the sobbing was coming from.

He couldn't see anyone so he knew that the person wasn't right on the side of the back wall. She was probably hiding, from the vampires or them Dean did not know, but he hoped it was the former. He hated surprises.

When Dean and Sam turned the corner they spotted the woman curled up in a ball on the pavement. She was forty, dark haired, and her skin was olive colored. She was slightly overweight, but not quite the size to be called fat. She was pretty, from what the brothers could see of her face.

Sam shuffled a little and the woman looked up. Her weeping hazel eyes focused on Dean's face and she shrieked. "Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!"

She shielded her face with her arms.

"We're not here to hurt you," Sam reassured her as he moved closer. "We're here to save you."

The woman looked up. "How can I believe you? You're holding machetes!"

"It's for protection against whoever's running around here," Sam explained.

"The man and woman that attacked me, you mean?"

"You've been attacked?" Dean frowned.

The woman gave him a nod and shivered.

"Did they bite you? Give you any blood?"

The woman stared at him strangely, as if he was an alien specimen. "What?"

"Just answer the question," Dean ordered.

"No…not as far as I remember, why?"

"Just wanted to know," Dean replied.

He wasn't about to tell her the truth. They'd never get her out of the place if he did.

Sam held out his hand to the woman and she hesitantly grabbed it. As Sam helped her up onto her feet her eyes widened, she gasped, and her knees buckled.

"She's fainted," Sam stated as he held up the woman by her arms.

"No shit, Sherlock," Dean rolled his eyes. "Pick her up and let's get her out of here."

Dean grabbed Sam's machete from him and began walking away.

Sam huffed before bringing one hand down to the woman's knees to scoop her up into his arms. Once he'd done that, Sam followed his brother back to where they'd parked the Impala.

While they were on their way the woman became conscious, but she was still out of it.

"Oh, my head is pounding," she moaned as she rubbed her temples.

When she realized she was being carried she freaked. "Why the Hell are you carrying me? Who are you?"

"I'm Sam."

"Well put me down Sam!"

Sam did as told, but the woman could not stand. He had to quickly grab her arms again as she leaned sideways.

"I'm so weak," the woman said as she laid her head on Sam's muscular shoulder.

The woman sniffed his neck.

"I'm so thirsty. You smell so good," she spoke drunkenly.

Dean whipped around at those words to look at Sam and the woman. Sam froze.

_Oh crap, _he thought.

The woman hissed and snarled as two rows of vampire teeth forced their way out of her gums.

Sam instantly threw her to the ground and leaped to his brother's side to take his machete back. Dean then charged towards the vampire woman with his machete at ready.

The vampire shot away from them and in a split second, disappeared behind a building.

"Dammit!" Dean cursed.

Sam starred at him, still shaken by his close call.

"Come on Sam; we gotta go after her," Dean told him.

Dean dashed after the vampire and Sam was on his heels.

Dean noticed the shoeprints the woman was leaving in the mud caused by a recent rain so he followed the trail into the woods.

A rabbit bolted out of a bush as the brothers passed and bounded deeper into the forest to the right of them in fear.

Sam and Dean jogged for what seemed like ages but it was probably only three minutes. They slowed, gasping for air.

"I'm getting to old for this crap," Dean wheezed as he bent over to put his hands on his knees in further attempt to catch his breath.

Sam grinned and then coughed because of the dryness in his burning throat.

After several more seconds Dean stood straight again and continued to follow the trail of the newly turned woman at a walk as Sam flanked him.

The prints led them to a huge cabin like camp in the middle of the woods. There were no lights on but Sam and Dean both knew that there was somebody home.

They approached the house cautiously and Dean peeked into the front windows. Nobody seemed to be hiding in the shadows anywhere near the front door so Dean gave Sam the okay.

Sam twisted the door handle and pushed. The camp's door swung inward, creaking as it went, and Sam stepped inside. Dean quickly followed.

Dean and Sam moved through the cabin carefully but they found nobody. No vampires or people. But they were surely here. The woman's shoe prints had ended at the porch steps.

As morning broke Sam and Dean walked into the dining room and found their answer.

There was a hole in the floor. A passage way to something that was below the surface. Dean and Sam starred at each other.

"I'm not going first," they protested in unison.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Sam suggested innocently.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "No way; you always win."

Sam snorted. "You just have to choose something else besides scissors."

"You're going," Dean persisted.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Sam kneeled to peer into the hole to see how far down the ground was. Eight feet, he judged.

Sam then jumped in, and tripped on a bale of straw. He groaned as he nearly fell on his face.

"You okay?" Dean questioned.

"Shhhhh!"

Dean hopped into the hole too.

When he landed he whispered, "What is it, Sammy?"

Then he saw them. There were three vampires sleeping side by side with their heads up against some bales of straw.

_The owner of the camp must have been planning on reseeding that balding lawn outside in the spring_, Dean thought musingly.

As his eyes adjusted he saw that the new vampire they'd followed was one of the vampires sleeping. The others were a scarlet haired female and a blonde male.

Sam nudged Dean's arm with his elbow and Dean turned slightly to look at him. Sam pointed towards the other side of the room.

Five people, three women between the ages of twenty and thirty-six and two males in that same age range were lined up against the wall tied up and gagged. Their eyes were sunken in and they were malnourished.

Dean realized two of them, both women, were already dead, frozen, starring at him. It made his skin crawl.

Sam walked over to the only woman left still alive, an African American. She watched him, subdued, as he checked her body for vampire bites with his flashlight. He found none. Sam put his index finger to his lips and the woman nodded slowly in understanding.

Sam lifted the handkerchief out of her mouth and dropped it onto the floor.

"Thank you," the woman mouthed.

Sam gave her a nod and began untying her.

Dean glanced nervously at the sleeping monsters to his right. He prayed they wouldn't wake until their victims were free.

He noted that there was a door to the outside ahead and walked over to Sam to point it out.

Sam acknowledged it and helped the woman he had just untied up to her feet. He then began helping the two men, one Caucasian and one Latin American out.

The woman he'd freed looked to Dean and he pointed at the door. The woman nodded and hesitantly made her way past her kidnappers towards the door. She pulled it open and bolted outside.

The door slammed shut, and the vampires startled awake.

"Son of a bitch. Sam hurry up!" Dean shouted as the vampires stood up snarling.

They weren't too happy to see intruders in their nest.

Dean grimaced and shot a look at Sam.

Sam had freed the two men and they were running for the door.

The three vampires ignored them. They were too furious to take their eyes off the Winchesters.

They attacked, knocking Dean to the ground so quickly he had no time to react and he let go of his machete to punch the two female vampires on him. The male headed for Sam.

The two men, hunter and vampire, faced off by circling each other. Sam could see that the vampire wanted to maul him so badly but knew the chances of getting killed by the weapon he was holding was high. He could beat this creature. It wouldn't be long before lust for blood would take over the vampire's sense and he'd charge. Sam would be ready.

It was Dean he was worried about.

Dean was still on the ground but not for long. He managed to push the two vampire women off of him and make a dash for his machete.

When he turned, the first vampire they'd met that night was practically in his face. Dean could feel her breath on his skin. The smell of the blood on her breath filled his nostrils.

Dean moved backwards a little and swung his machete at the vampire's neck. Blood spattered onto the nearest wall and his clothes.

The red headed vampire shrieked at the sight of her "sister's" head and bodying falling to the floor separately.

She glared at Dean and attacked him almost simultaneously with the male vampire attacking Sam.

Both Winchesters collapsed to the floor. It was not a good start to the new day.

Sam and Dean rolled out of the way of the vampires after them and started to get up at the same time as their enemies. The blonde male pounded on Sam and the female clawed at Dean's face.

Dean pushed the red head away from him and stood, but not fast enough. By the time he was up he could not do anything else. The vampire he was fighting shoved him into the concert wall and he slid to the ground dizzy.

The blonde vampire grabbed Sam's machete off the floor and began swiping it at him. He came dangerously close to gutting Sam and then sliced his right arm.

Sam's eyes narrowed as he winced in pain. It gave the vampire a chance to knee him in the stomach and Sam fell down.

As he did, the blonde vampire did too, in two pieces. His head rolled up to Sam's feet and his body landed not far off.

There was a man behind him in blue jeans and a jacket of the same color.

He moved too fast for Sam to see his face. He was running towards the red headed vampire who was lifting a disorientated Dean forcefully to his feet. It was too dark in that windowless corner to see any details of any of their faces.

The man who'd saved him elbowed the female vampire in the head and she twisted around to punch his jaw.

He pushed her to the wall to the left of Dean's slumped body and swung his bloody machete at her quickly.

In less than three seconds she was on the floor and in the same shape as the other two vampires in her coven.

Dean's vision cleared up and he saw that the man who'd saved him wasn't his brother. He had dark spiky hair and was too short to be Sam. The man was between two windows were no early morning light could shine onto his face so neither he nor Sam could make out the details of his face...

Until they stood up slowly and the man took a step towards Dean, a step into the path of light shining into one of the small windows.

Sam's eyes widened.

Dean gasped. "Castiel?"


	2. Chapter 2

A half hour later Sam and Dean entered their motel room with Castiel on their heels.

"So will you tell us now what the Hell you're doing here?" Dean asked.

"I was hunting the vampires too," Castiel replied simply.

"How'd you end up hunting?" Sam inquired.

"I remembered."

Sam and Dean starred at him. "Remembered what?"

"Everything," Castiel said. "My past life, being an angel, the Apocalypse."

Dean and Sam were shocked. "How?"

They glanced at each other since it was the second time they had spoken in sync.

Castiel chuckled a little. "It's a long story."

He sat at the small table at the front of the room. The brothers followed his example and sat down on their beds. Dean's of course was the closest bed to the motel room's door. The closest one to the comfy chair Castiel was sitting in.

"We have time," Dean told him. "What happened? What jogged your memory?"

"Ever since you saved me and my family from the demon after me I've been having these dreams…," Castiel paused. "I'd see some memories of being with other angels but mostly I saw events that happened when I was around you two. My mission to raise you from Hell and the two times I died, among other things. It came in little bits and pieces and a flash of light would always separate the scenes in my head. After dreaming the same thing for a few months more memories would come to me and they'd last a few months. I never understood why I dreamt such things until my friends and I decided to see a psychic…."

* * *

June 16, 2028

Pontiac, Illinois

It was a week after Castiel and his four friends had graduated High School and they'd decided to go out in town all together one last time. One of Castiel's friends, Alex Summers, was moving to New York City the next day. Alex was going to live in an apartment not far away from his father and his girlfriend Maxie was also moving there in the fall. Alex would be going to college to become a doctor and Maxie would be going for a degree in business so she could work at some huge company. Their differences made them an odd couple but they were seriously in love with each other. Castiel and his other two friends, Jason and Taylor, had no doubt that their relationship would last. What they weren't sure of was if they'd all be able to go out together ever again. So they'd decided it was now or never.

As they strolled towards the movie theater in the middle of town the group of five looked at the posters on the doors.

"So what do you wanna see?" Jason asked everyone. "Boy meets girl, ghost eats girl, or boy blows things up?"

Castiel, Alex, Taylor, and Maxie all chuckled.

"Since it is Alex's last night in town he should choose," Taylor said as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Castiel and Maxie agreed.

Alex frowned in thought. "Hummmm….how about boy blows things up?"

"Fast Track it is!" Jason exclaimed. "That's what I was thinking of. I always knew you had great tastes. You just let your girlfriend run you over."

"Hey!" Maxie protested, folding her arms.

Jason winked at her. "Just kidding."

"The movie's going to start in three minutes," Castiel announced after taking a peek at his watch which was hidden under his jacket's sleeves. "We'd better get inside."

Taylor nodded at him and led the way indoors.

When they entered the movie room they made their way to one of the middle rows and Castiel sat himself by the aisle. Taylor sat next to him then there was Jason, Alex, and Maxie at the end.

It had been their usual spots since Taylor had moved into town the year before and made friends with them. The first time they'd ever gone to see a movie all together she's just plopped herself down next to Castiel and never changed seats. He wondered sometimes if she liked him, liked him as in _liked _him. But he could never be sure because Taylor paid no more attention to him then she did Alex and Jason.

Taylor wasn't like Maxie. Though, despite being a curvy blonde and tom boyish, she was still pretty. Taylor was more like Castiel than any of their other friends. She was reserved, calm, but determined to do what she wanted to do in life. Her passion was painting. She'd given everyone a painting of hers for Christmas. She'd given Castiel one of the Grand Canyon which she'd visited when she was twelve.

As the movie started Castiel watched Taylor's eyes focus on the screen. He liked her more then she would ever know.

"What is it?" Taylor inquired when she noticed Castiel starring at her.

Castiel looked back at the movie screen. "Nothing, I was just thinking."

Taylor narrowed her eyes at him but didn't ask any more questions.

* * *

"I am so buying that movie when it comes out!" Jason whooped as they all left the theater two hours later. "That scene where Jack and Wayne faced off was so awesome!"

Castiel grinned; Jason's excitement becoming contagious.

"So what next?" Maxie questioned, her green eyes shining.

"How about we look in a phone book and do something crazy?" Jason suggested.

Castiel knew what he meant. It was a tradition in the group. Every month they'd look in a phone book or on the internet for a place they'd never go to on their own and go together.

Last time it had been a haunted house, something Castiel was sure the girls would never let them do again after seeing a chair rock by itself.

"I'll go get a phone book at my mother's store," Taylor told them.

She raced across the street after having looked both ways and swung open the door to a little book store called Anne's.

Less than a minute later she was back and they all sat down in a circle as Alex flipped through the pages.

"Hey, how about going to see Miss Albatross?" Maxie asked, pointing to an advertisement.

Jason gave her a funny look. "Who the heck is that?"

"Some new lady in town," Alex answered. "She claims to be psychic. Comes by my Aunt's shop for herbs all the time."

"Sure she's not a witch?" Jason snickered.

Maxie shrugged. "Guess we're going to find out if Alex agrees. Do you?"

Alex nodded. "Sure."

"Let's go then."

Miss Albatross took readings at her house on the edge of town. It was a two story building with chipped paint. As Castiel and his friends hopped out of Jason's navy blue pick-up truck they shivered. The only thing stopping it from looking like a house out of a horror movie was the lighted path to the front door.

"When does she stop taking readings?" Castiel inquired.

"At ten on Friday nights so we've got a half hour," Maxie stated. "She usually only does it until five but Fridays she stays up later because she gets more business."

"Go figure," Jason laughed.

When the friends reached the door and knocked a slivery haired lady around the age of fifty-five opened it. She smiled sweetly at them. "Hello, you must want some readings, huh?"

They all nodded and Miss Albatross let them in. "You're lucky I'm not busy tonight. Usually I only take appointments but I'll do it now. It's ten dollars each."

Castiel and his friends all dug out their money from their pockets and passed it to Miss Albatross.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I'll get ready in my other room. For now just sit here on the bench and talk as you please."

Then she walked away.

"Wow, she is just too friendly," Jason said.

"She's sweet," Maxie defended her.

Jason shook his head.

Castiel sat down along with Maxie and Alex.

He looked around the house. They were in a room set up for Miss Albatross's clients when they had to wait for her. A picture of a rose hung up on the wall in front of him with a lamp beside it.

Inside, the house was beautifully decorated. Not what you'd expect a witch's house to look like, not that Castiel had thought that about Miss Albatross like Jason had.

Five minutes later, Miss Albatross reappeared from her room where she took the readings.

"So who's first?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"I'll go first," Maxie finally said.

She left and the room fell quiet.

Castiel starred in the direction of the room Maxie and Miss Albatross had gone in while everyone else paced until Maxie appeared again, grinning.

She ran up to Alex and kissed him. "She says nothing will split us apart and that I will be successful in business!"

"That's great Maxie," Alex told her. "But I already knew that."

"Dude, since when did you become a hopeless romantic?" Jason asked, looking disgusted.

Alex just laughed.

"Miss Albatross is ready for whoever wants to go next," Maxie told them.

Alex went, then Jason, and Taylor. All finding out little things that soothed their worries. By the time it was Castiel's turn he was very curious to find out what Miss Albatross would see in his future.

Castiel stepped through hanging beads into the dark room and Miss Albatross gestured for him to sit in front of her with the candles she had lit on the table in between them.

"What's your name?" she questioned.

"Castiel," he replied.

Miss Albatross smiled. "Okay, Castiel. I want you to put your hands on the table before you and relax."

Castiel did as told and she held them in hers. She closed her eyes and began chanting in a language he didn't understand. It sounded familiar; it could have been Latin. He'd taken that language as an elective his sophomore year. He didn't remember much from it but he thought he recognized a few words.

Suddenly the candlelight flared and Castiel flinched. Miss Albatross opened her eyes.

"What did you see?" Castiel asked nervously.

"I didn't see much," Miss Albatross huffed. "You wouldn't let me."

Castiel frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're subconsciously blocking me out of your mind, " Miss Albatross explained. "Except you did allow me to see your dreams. You want to know why you're dreaming them?"

Castiel's eyes widened. "Yes. I do."

"Have you ever heard of hypnosis?"

Castiel slowly gave her a nod. "Yeah, saw it in a movie."

"I'd like to do that on you," Miss Albatross said.

Castiel starred at her. "You want to control me?"

Miss Albatross snickered as she shook her head. "No, no. It's not like in your movies. I can't control your mind under hypnosis but I can help you uncover the reason for those Apocalypse dreams you've been having. If they mean anything."

Castiel was quiet for a moment as he tried to make up his mind. Finally, he agreed to do it.

"Okay, sit on the cot," Miss Albatross pointed to the small bed in the corner of the room.

Castiel walked over and lain down onto it slowly. He rested his hands at his sides and looked back at the lady as she approached. Miss Albatross sat beside him on a stool.

"Close your eyes and relax," Miss Albatross ordered him. "I want you to really relax this time. Don't be nervous; you're not in a movie."

Castiel snorted, then closed his eyes.

Miss Albatross smiled and began chanting latin again. It was a different spell from the first. It drew Castiel inward, into his mind. Then Miss Albatross began to speak English again.

"Castiel, do you hear me?"

He shook his head yes.

"Good. I'd like you to explore your dreams you've been having Castiel. The one with your friends in it. Tell me if you see it."

"I do."

"Okay, now I want you to try to dig into the dream for its purpose. Just want to know the purpose and it shall come to you, " Miss Albatross claimed.

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed. "It seems so real... It's like a memory from a past life."

Miss Albatross cocked an eyebrow. Castiel had been dreaming of another life he'd had? How could that be? His dreams were about the end of the world. It had never happened. Or at least she'd thought so.

"Castiel go deeper into your dream, go past it, further into the past. Go into your memories of your past life."

Castiel moaned. "I can't."

"You can," Miss Albatross encouraged.

Castiel rolled back and fourth on the bed. Miss Albatross had to hold his arm to prevent him from falling off the cot.

Thirty seconds later Castiel gasped and sat up straight on the cot. He turned to Miss Albatross who was a little unsettled by the unearthly calm that was suddenly present in his eyes.

"You remember?" she inquired.

"Yes."

Miss Albatross starred at Castiel. "Who were you, or what?"

"I was Castiel then too," he told her. "I was an angel."

* * *

"So what did you do after you found out?" Sam asked.

Castiel sighed. "I told my family I was leaving to find you two and that I was going to start hunting. They begged me to stay but I felt I needed to leave. I found a hunter named George and we hunted together for a few months. Afterwards I began hunting on my own and I searched for you. It's funny how I found you the one time I actually wasn't looking."

Dean smirked. "Yeah, well, we know how to cover our tracks, you know."

"I do," Castiel agreed. "I remember even as an angel that it was hard to find you, and I was a decent tracker back in the day."

Sam and Dean grinned. It was nice to have their friend back.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean, Sam, and Castiel spent the rest of the day catching up, watching TV, and searching for any signs of other supernatural creatures in the area. It seemed there were none and they were all happy to stay in the motel room. When night fell though, Dean began feeling cooped up. He got up from his bed and grabbed his leather jacket off of a hook on the wall.

"Why don't we go to a bar in town?" he asked.

Sam and Castiel glanced at each other and then followed Dean out of the motel room. They all hopped into the Impala together and found a bar called Darlene's on the other side of town.

When they entered the three men headed straight for the bar and sat down on the stools. Sam and Castiel sat so that Dean was inbetween them.

"Hello," the pretty blonde bartender greeted them. "What would you like?" She winked at Castiel and Dean chuckled as his friend's cheeks gained color.

"Three beers from the tap," Dean told the bartender.

The young woman nodded and turned her back to them so she could fill up three mugs.

Dean nudged Castiel's right arm with his elbow. "She's into you."

Castiel shook his head as the woman passed them their beers and took a sip from his mug.

Just then, the front door to the bar opened and Castiel and the Winchesters looked up to see who entered.

Castiel's breath caught.

The young woman who was coming into the bar was beautiful. She was a couple inches shorter than him but had long slender legs. Her brown hair was golden highlighted, bouncy, and reached her middle back. She was dressed simply with dark blue jeans that hugged her body and was wearing an equally tight white sweater. She looked amazing in it and Castiel couldn't look away. His eyes widened when he realized she was walking up to him and the Winchester brothers.

"Hey, Sam and Dean!" The woman grinned as she plopped herself down on the empty stool next to Sam. "Long time no see." She turned to the bartender quickly and asked for a whiskey shot.

When she was given it, she swallowed it in one chug before facing the guys again. "So are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"This is Castiel," Dean said. "Cas, this is Emily Stelling."

Emily gave Castiel a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you."

He nodded back. "You too."

Emily then took her eyes off of him and let them fall on Sam. "So did your leg heal up alright?"

"Yeap, no limp," Sam answered.

Castiel frowned. "What happened to your leg?"

"Werewolf," Sam replied simply.

"It was a while back, in March," Dean continued. "Some werewolves trapped us in an alleyway and one broke Sam's leg."

"Yeah and I saved their asses." Emily smirked. "Never expected to meet the famous Winchester brothers I hear about all the frickin time bloodied and pinned down by two werewolves."

Castiel laughed. "I just saved them from a few vampires yesterday."

Emily's glaze was drawn to him then back to Dean and Sam. She whistled. "You guys are getting rusty in your old age."

"I'm not that old," Sam protested.

Dean starred at him. "Are you saying I am?"

"Well, you are fifty-two Dean," Sam snickered.

"Well you're not a spring chicken either you know," Dean argued. "Do I have to remind you you're only four years younger than me?"

Emily burst out in giggles and tears sprung to her eyes. She quickly wiped them. "You two are hilarious."

"Glad we could be the comedy act of the night," Dean said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Castiel and Sam laughed.

"So besides playing damsels in distress what have you been doing?" Emily inquired.

Dean sighed. "Nothing much. Same old same old."

"That's a very good thing in our line of work," Emily concluded as she peered past Sam, Dean, and Castiel to the pool table in the back of the room. Two men dressed entirely in leather were setting it up to play a game.

"Well, I think I'm going to go play some rounds of pool," she announced. "I need some cash. Nice seeing you again. Nice meeting you, Castiel."

Castiel nodded.

Emily smiled. "Wish me luck."

She walked away and Castiel couldn't help but watch. Dean caught him in the act.

"Why don't you go ask her out or something?"

"Huh?" Castiel craned his neck to see Dean's face.

"You like her," Dean said. "And she's your age. You should go ask her out."

Castiel glanced back nervously at Emily then took a sip from his mug. He avoided Dean's glaze because he knew without looking that his eyes now held confusion.

Dean cocked an eyebrow for a moment and then it dawned on him. "No way. You are not still a virgin."

Those words caught Sam's attention and his eyebrows lifted as he finished off his beer.

Castiel kept quiet but his flushed face gave the answer away.

Dean couldn't believe it. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I never got the chance to date a girl okay?" Castiel defended himself. "I was about to ask Taylor out when I found out the truth about my past and decided to begin hunting."

Dean tilted his head towards Emily's direction. "Well there's your chance."

Castiel watched as Emily leaned over the pool table and hit a red ball into a pocket. "What should I say?"

"Do you know how to play pool?" Dean questioned.

"Yes, my parents had one in the basement," Castiel answered.

"Good," Dean said. "Do you have any money on you?"

Castiel gave Dean a strange look. "Yeah."

"Then go place a bet and play a game with her," Dean told him. "It's the perfect ice breaker."

"Alright."

Castiel hesitantly stood and slowly made his way over to the pool table.

Dean gulped down his drink until he noticed Sam watching him. "What?"

"You and your dating advice."

Dean rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Mind if I play a game of pool with you?" Castiel inquired as Emily began counting the money she'd gotten from the bikers. They hadn't expected that a girl could play so well.

Emily shrugged. "It depends what you're willing to lay on the table."

"I have thirty dollars on me," Castiel said as he pulled out his wallet.

He threw the money down on the green velvet of the table and Emily smiled slightly. "I'll take your bet."

She set up the balls and passed Castiel a cue stick. "I'm warning you; I'm good."

Castiel chuckled. "I'm sure you are."

Emily let Castiel break and he sent four balls into two different pockets. Emily then hit three.

"I only get better from here on out," she promised as she backed from the table.

She had so much confidence. No wonder she could survive being a hunter.

It was five minutes into the game when Emily casually asked Castiel where he came from.

"Illinois," he replied. "You?"

"Texas."

"Do you have any family back home?"

Emily sighed. "Just my older sister, Beth. She's a teacher in Dallas. Do you have any?"

"My parents, and I have a younger sister named Holly," Castiel told her.

She nodded.

They played a couple rounds in silence before Emily spoke up again. "How'd you get into hunting?"

Castiel froze in the middle of a shot. The ball he was hitting moved a mere inch.

He wasn't sure what to say. Should he lie?

Castiel decided that he had no choice. She'd think he was crazy otherwise.

"I just kind of stumbled into it after Dean and Sam saved my family a while back from a demon. How did you get into this business?"

"I lost my brother, Mitch, to a shapeshifter," Emily answered sadly.

Castiel instantly felt bad for her. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

Emily forced a smile. "It's okay. It happened two years ago."

"Still, it must have been so hard for you."

Castiel realized just then, that he had moved closer to Emily then he had been the whole night. He was so close he could have touched her face. He could feel her breath on his skin.

His eyes met with her beautiful emerald ones and they both froze. Castiel heard Emily's breath catch as his heart sped up.

He found himself leaning forward, towards her, but she broke their eye contact and turned to the pool table.

Castiel awoke from his trance and watched as Emily hit the black ball into the hole across from her.

She turned to Castiel with a grin on her face. "Looks like you're broke."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did Emily just walk out without you?" Dean cocked an eyebrow as Castiel approached him two minutes later.

"She made it clear she didn't want me to follow," Castiel explained. "At least not tonight."

Dean smirked. "Which means probably some other night than?"

"I don't know," Castiel sighed.

Dean glanced at his watch. "I guess we'd better get going."

Castiel agreed.

"Ready Sam?" Dean inquired as he turned to face his brother.

Sam yawned. "Yeah."

He stood and led the way out of the bar.

As they made their way to the Impala a scream rang out in the moist air. Dean, Sam, and Castiel all were alarmed. They immediately bolted towards the direction in which the sound came from. They ran around the building to the back to find Emily on the ground with one of the biker men standing over her, ready to kill her with a knife.

"Get away from her, you son of a bitch!" Dean growled.

The biker man looked up at him and his eyes flickered black. He was a demon.

Dean pulled a bottle of holy water out from his jacket and splashed the demon's face with it. The demon shrieked in agony and turned on Dean.

Sam began reciting a Latin exorcism but the demon reared his meat suit's head and left his body before he could send it back to Hell.

When it was over, Castiel kneeled next to Emily, concern written all over his face. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Emily reassured him.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he was trying to catch his breath.

Castiel reached out to Emily and she grabbed his hand so he could help her to her feet.

Once she was standing, Emily answered Sam. "I was walking to my car and out of nowhere that demon attacked me."

"Have you ever seen the demon before?" Dean questioned.

"No, at least, I don't think so," Emily said. "I don't normally hunt demons. I've only hunted one and I sent it back to the pit. It shouldn't have been able to escape so soon."

"Did he say anything to you?" Castiel asked.

Emily pondered for a moment. "He did mention something about killing me to save his species."

Dean frowned. "Why would he consider you a threat to all demons?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Emily snorted.

They all fell silent for a few seconds, each trying to think of why Emily was attacked. None of them could find a good reason.

"Well," Emily spoke up finally. "I'm going to go. Thanks for saving me. I guess we're even."

She was about to turn and leave when Sam grabbed her left arm. "Not so fast. You need to come with us."

"But…," Emily began to protest, but Sam interrupted her.

"The demon is still out there. It would be safer if you stuck with us until we get him."

Emily glanced back at her silver car, a pout on her face; then looked back at Sam. "Fine, but I'm taking my car with me. I'll follow you."

"You'd better," Dean said. "Or else we'll track you down and we won't be very happy."

"Don't worry," Emily assured him, rolling her eyes. "I'm not dumb enough to go against orders from two experienced hunters like yourselves."

"Good."

* * *

When they arrived back at the motel, Sam went to the front desk and got Emily the key to a room next to his and Dean's.

Once Emily had brought her bags into the room she joined the brothers and Castiel in the next. They were discussing how they would protect her and possible ways of finding the demon.

"So what's the plan?" Emily inquired.

"We're going to start looking for signs in the morning," Dean updated her. "For now, Castiel's staying in your room."

Castiel lifted his head, his eyes wide with shock. This was news to him.

"I don't need anyone to watch over me," Emily argued.

"Please? I'll sleep better tonight knowing you're safe," Dean pleaded.

Emily sighed. "Then why don't you do it?"

Dean grinned. "It's not up for discussion."

Emily huffed, "Fine."

She stalked out of the room and Dean twisted around to see Castiel glaring at him. He was not happy with Dean at all.

"Cas, don't you have to go?" Dean laughed.

Castiel glanced at the closed door then back at Dean with his intense eyes.

_If looks could kill…_, Sam thought..._Dean would be a dead man._

Castiel lifted his bag onto his shoulder and carried it with him as he left the room. The door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

When Castiel entered Emily's room she was sitting in a chair by the window. She watched him as he walked over to the second bed in the room silently and dropped his bag onto it.

"He's trying to set us up, isn't he?" Emily mused.

"Yes."

Emily shifted awkwardly in her seat and Castiel noticed. "I could probably get Sam to stay in here instead of me."

"No…it's okay." Emily smiled. "I trust you."

Castiel pondered what that meant for a moment, then sat down on his bed. Emily stood up at the same time and headed towards the bathroom with her bag. "I'm going to go get ready for bed."

Castiel nodded and watched as she disappeared into the room before lying down, fully clothed, to rest his head on his pillow. He was exhausted from the lack of sleep he'd had since rescuing Sam and Dean.

In a matter of seconds, Castiel was sleeping soundly.

* * *

The sound of glass shattering and a thud as something heavy hit the ground, startled Castiel from his rest three hours later.

A balding Caucasian man was standing tall amongst the broken glass. He had entered the room by running through the front window.

His face was all cut up and his eyes were dark.

_The demon must have followed us from the bar_, Castiel thought.

Emily, who'd awakened at the same time as Castiel had, jumped out of bed and backed away from the demon to distance herself from him.

Castiel shielded Emily with his body and grabbed the demon killing knife Sam had given him earlier in the Impala. He held it in front of himself and focused his eyes on the monster before him.

"I'm not going to let you destroy everything," the demon sneered. "Even if it's the last thing I ever do."

"Oh, it is," Dean yelled as he stormed into the room with the Colt in his hands.

The demon gasped and as he twisted around to face him, Dean fired the Colt. The bullet hit the demon directly in his heart.

_Bull's eye._

The demon starred at Dean in disbelief then collapsed to the floor, dead.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked Emily and Castiel as Sam stepped out from behind him to survey the scene.

Castiel and Emily quickly nodded.

Emily sighed. "I am now."

* * *

The next morning Emily ate breakfast with Sam, Dean, and Castiel at a diner in town. As they did so, they talked about the demon which had attacked her.

"I'm glad we got rid of him quickly." Emily smiled. "Now I can finally leave this town."

"Wasn't as hard as I expected it to be," Dean said. "He was suicidal apparently. Attacking you twice on the same night without checking out who was with you."

"Not suicidal, determined," Castiel corrected him. "The demon once again mentioned why he wanted her dead. Still was too cryptic of a message for even me to understand though."

"Same line, different verse," Emily added. "It doesn't really matter now. He's dead."

"So are you heading out today?" Sam questioned.

Emily bobbed her head. "Yes, I most certainly am. When we get back to the motel I'm going to pack my bags. The motel owner's not very happy with me right now. You sure you can afford to pay the window?"

"We have credit," Dean explained.

"Yeah, I know," Emily snorted. "Other people's."

Dean ignored her comment. "So where are you going to go?"

"Any place down south," Emily answered. "You?"

"Connecticut," Dean replied. "There might be a witch to hunt in Hartford."

"Sounds fun." Emily then turned to Castiel who was pushing his mostly empty plate away from himself. "And what about you?"

Castiel shrugged. "Don't know. I guess I might head east too."

Just then Kay, the group's waitress, arrived with everyone's slips and they pulled out their money to pay her.


	5. Chapter 5

When the group of hunters returned to their motel Castiel and Emily immediately began packing their bags while Sam and Dean went to go check out and pay for the window that had been repaired while they were gone.

While Emily and Castiel were getting ready to leave someone knocked on the door, startling Emily. She glanced at Castiel, who was starring at the door with an expression hard to read, then cautiously walked over to it. Emily peeked through the hole in the door to see a short, bald, and beer-gutted man in a suit on the other side. "Who are you?"

"I'm the manager," the man declared. "I was wondering if I could discuss with you what exactly happened last night? Could you let me in please?"

Emily frowned in thought as she studied the man through the peek hole. The guy looked innocent enough.

Emily opened the door a crack. "My friends are headed to your office, sir. They're going to pay for the damages."

"That's not what I'm here for," the man sneered.

_Demon._

Emily tried to reclose the door, but it was too late. The demon shoved his way into the room and charged her. Emily gasped. The thing grabbed her by the throat and pinned her down to the ground.

"Emily!" Castiel yelled, fear in his voice.

He took the demon killing knife from the top of the night table near his bed, and ran at the demon to kick him in the head.

When he did, the demon fell beside Emily and growled. He quickly jumped to his feet to face Castiel. His expression showed his fury. The demon looked like a wild animal.

Castiel raised his right hand to stab the demon in the chest but the creature teleported away before he could bring the knife down.

Castiel tensed up as he stood still and waited for the demon to return. He knew it would not run from a fight so quickly. He was right.

"Cas, behind you!" Emily coughed, her eyes wide.

Castiel whipped around in his spot to find his face a mere foot from the demon's.

The demon used his powers to fling Castiel across the room, into a dresser, and Castiel's forehead was sliced open by a sharp edge.

As the demon brought him to his feet by his shirt, Castiel realized he'd dropped the knife when the demon had thrown him. He knew he had to get it. He struggled to get free of the demon's grip.

"You aren't going to stop me, Castiel," the demon claimed proudly as his eyes flickered white. A white-eyed demon; he was a leader in Hell, then. "You're not an angel anymore. You can't stop me."

Castiel was shocked. How did this demon know who he was? What he'd been? Had they met before?

Suddenly, the demon shrieked and left his host to fall to the ground. Castiel collapsed at the same time the body did and saw that Emily had stabbed the demon in the back. She was standing before him, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Castiel nodded slowly. He wasn't too sure.

Just then, Dean entered the room with Sam.

"Well, we're leaving," Dean announced.

He and Sam froze as they took in the scene before them.

Sam's face became concerned. "What happened?"

"Another demon," Castiel replied as he stood up. "White-eyed this time. He left his host before we could kill him."

"There has to be something going on here," Dean concluded. "Emily, you're going to have to stick with us for a while. If a white-eyed demon is after you then you must be on Hell's hit list or something. That won't be the last you'll be seeing of that demon and his cronies."

Emily sighed. "I'm not going to be able to refuse, huh?"

"Nope," Dean confirmed.

Emily groaned.

* * *

After it was decided Emily needed protection and that it was probably a good idea they left town Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Emily all drove to Minnesota.

When they arrived in Bloomington they booked two rooms at the second cheapest motel available.

Once again, Sam and Dean took a room on the first floor and Emily and Castiel took the room next to theirs.

After unpacking her bags, Emily forced Castiel to allow her a look at the gash on his head that he'd been refusing to allow her to see ever since the demon attacked that morning. It was crusted with dried up blood.

"It needs a cleaning," Emily told him.

Castiel shook his head. "It'll be fine."

"Sit," Emily commanded him.

Castiel sighed, but obeyed her order.

Emily took out her first aid kit and wet a clean pad with disinfectant. Then she began rubbing off the blood on Castiel's forehead until the gash re-opened and the old blood was gone.

Castiel winced as the disinfectant got in his cut.

"I'm sorry," Emily apologized. "The only way to make sure it didn't get infected was if I took all that junk off."

Castiel smiled slightly. "It's okay. I've had worst pain."

"I'm sure you have."

They fell silent as Emily placed butterfly bandages over Castiel's cut.

Emily frowned and Castiel noticed. "What's on your mind?"

"What the demon said…," Emily paused. "Was it true? About you having once been an angel?"

"Do you believe in angels, Emily?" Castiel inquired.

Emily shrugged. "I guess so. Hunters I've met have mentioned them time to time when they talk about the Apocalypse. But they're all drunk when they do talk about it."

Castiel nodded.

"So is it true?" Emily repeated.

"Yes," Castiel confirmed. "I was an angel."

Emily's eyes went wide. "You're kidding me."

"I am not," Castiel assured her.

Emily starred at him. "How did you fall? When did you become human?"

"During the Apocalypse I helped Dean and Sam, disobeying my command while doing so," Castiel began. "Because I was cut off from Heaven I slowly started losing my powers. Without all my abilities I was weakened…and I was killed by an angel who followed Lucifer in the last battle. I was then reincarnated and born into the same family as my vessel."

It took a few seconds for Emily to soak up all the new information Castiel had given her.

When she did all she could say was "Wow".

Castiel laughed. "I know it's a lot to take in, you should have seen me when I remembered my first life."

"You didn't remember?" Emily was surprised.

"No." Castiel shook his head. "Not until I met a psychic a few years back."

"Are all angels reincarnated?" Emily questioned.

Castiel nodded. "Yes."

"Even Lucifer?" Emily bit her lip.

Castiel thought for a moment. "Probably. But I doubt he got to be anything high on the ladder in life. What angels are reincarnated as depends on the good they've done in their existence."

"So Lucifer's probably a snake or rat or maybe even an ant right now?" Emily mused.

Castiel chuckled as he stood up from his seat. "There's a good chance."

Emily grinned. "I like that thought. Suck it, Lucy."

They both burst out laughing until their eyes met.

Emily's next sentence came out at a whisper. "You must have done a lot of good to become human, then."

"I must have," Castiel murmured.

Their eyes met and they leaned towards each other until their lips touched.

Electricity ran through both of their bodies and when they parted Emily sucked in a deep breath.

Castiel slowly raised one his hands up to Emily's face and rested it on her cheek before pulling her in for another kiss. As he pressed his lips against hers, Castiel could feel his heartbeat speed up.

Emily and Castiel parted to breathe for a moment before Emily pressed her lips against Castiel's harder, more eagerly.

Castiel felt his body stiffen as she laid her hands on his chest and leaned into him. He felt himself aching for her, and in that moment, all he wanted was more of her. He pinned Emily against the wall and pushed up against her, deepening their kiss further as he brought his hands down to her hips and slipped them under her shirt.

Realizing what he wanted to do, Emily hesitantly unlocked her lips from his so he could pull her shirt over her head and discard it on the floor.

As soon as he was finished, Castiel lowered his head to Emily's neck and began kissing it. She laid her hands on his wide chest and tilted her head as she groaned with pleasure. The sound was like music to Castiel's ears.

When he looked back up at her, Emily grabbed his shirt and quickly tugged it over his head before beginning to work on his jeans. While she did that, Castiel pulled hers down and she stepped out of them.

Their underwear quickly followed.

When they were finally free of the clothing that had separated their bodies, Castiel and Emily leaned into each other once more to lock lips, shivering when their naked bodies brushed each other's.

Their burning need for each other was becoming too much for either to bear. Clinging to one another, they made their way to Emily's bed and Castiel laid her on it.

Taking in the sight of Emily's entire body, Castiel realized how stunning she really was and his body ached even more for her.

He climbed onto the bed alongside Emily and kissed her stomach, slowly making his way up to the point in between her breasts. When he kissed her right above her pounding heart, Emily moaned.

"Please…" she whispered, pleading with him to get past the foreplay.

Castiel couldn't stand it any longer either. He kneeled over Emily and intertwined his hands with hers, before finally lowering himself onto her.

As he entered her and they connected Emily gasped and Castiel felt the urge to push up into her, so he did.

As Castiel slowly thrust into Emily, she freed her hands from his grasp to grip his shoulders. Sweat broke out on their bodies as he thrust into her a second time and Castiel groaned at how good it felt.

He began pumping rhythmically into Emily, both of them breathing heavily as he did.

In the middle of their love making, Emily wrapped her legs around his body and her arms around his neck and whispered, "Lift me up".

Castiel did as told and they had sex while she was sitting on his lap.

Emily rocked towards him as he pumped towards her and the combined effect made everything so much more amazing.

After what seemed like forever, Castiel decided to lower her back down and they continued where they'd left off.

He could feel his climax approaching as he pumped faster and faster into Emily and he could feel her tense up too, suggesting hers was approaching as well. Both of them fought to keep it in themselves for as long as they possibly could. They wanted to hold onto the splended feeling as long as they could.

Castiel ran his tongue against Emily's lips and she returned the action as she clawed at his back.

This made the sensation in him even more tense and Castiel could feel his orgasm near. He thrust harder into Emily and her back arched as she let go, shaking.

"Come on, Cas," she said breathlessly.

She was waiting for him to join her.

Castiel thrust himself harder into her then he had ever before and finally there was a rush as he came. The feeling of release was indescribable.

Afterwards, he rolled over beside Emily and gasped, trying to catch his breath. He wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand and slipped under the bed sheets with her.

Once they were covered, he wrapped his muscular arms around Emily and held her close. Emily looked up adoringly at his face and kissed him one last time before laying her head to rest on his smooth hot chest, enjoying his warmth.

Exhausted, she soon closed her eyes, and fell fast asleep to the sound of Castiel's heartbeats.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel had fallen asleep not long after Emily. When he woke up the next morning he found Emily still snuggled up beside him wrapped up in the bed sheets. Her right arm had been flung over his abdomen and her head was resting against his shoulder. She was still fast asleep. Emily looked so peaceful that it made Castiel smile. Not wanting to wake her just yet, he kept still and thought about the night before.

Everything had been so automatic. Castiel had never experienced anything like it yet he'd known just what to do without much thought. It hadn't been anything like Castiel had expected it would be.

But then again, for Castiel, it had been more than just sex. Looking down at Emily, he knew that he loved her.

Castiel hadn't known Emily for very long, but he knew it was true. He wasn't sure exactly when he'd fallen in love with her. He could only guess it was probably when they talked about him once being an angel. When she'd accepted his past and hadn't questioned him. Her belief in him must have been the final straw.

Castiel could only hope Emily felt the same way he did.

As Castiel withdrew from his thoughts, Emily stirred from her sleep. When she lifted her head to look up at his face, Castiel grinned. "Good morning."

"Morning," Emily returned with a yawn.

She rubbed her eyes and Castiel turned so he could kiss her on her forehead. Emily smiled at him then rolled over to glance at the alarm clock on the night table beside the bed.

When she rolled to face Castiel again, she sighed. "It's seven-thirty. We should probably get dressed because Sam and Dean are expecting us to be in their room at eight for breakfast."

Castiel agreed. He wasn't sure if Emily was thinking the same as he was but Castiel didn't want Dean and Sam to get suspicious - which they would be if he and Emily were late. Castiel wasn't quite ready to get joshed by Dean about it.

"Are you coming to take a shower or what?" Emily inquired as she got out of bed.

Seeing her naked body again, Castiel's eyes widened. "With you?"

Emily laughed. "Yes with me. It'll save time and it'll save energy. We can make the environmentalists proud."

Castiel stood and wrapped Emily in his arms. "Sounds good."

* * *

After they were washed and dressed, Castiel and Emily immediately left their room and entered Sam and Dean's.

They found the brothers packing their bags.

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked, confusion in his voice.

Dean and Sam lifted their heads from their work to look at him and Emily.

"It's the witch in Connecticut," Dean informed Castiel and Emily as Sam returned to packing his bag. "She killed two more people yesterday so we've decided it can't wait any longer. We're going after her."

"We'll go pack up right now then," Emily announced as she grabbed the door handle.

"You're staying here," Dean told her.

Emily folded her arms. "Why?"

"There are demonic signs in the area where the witch is killing," Sam explained as he zipped his bag. "It would be better for you if you stay here. There aren't any demons around here yet as far as I can tell, so it's safer."

"Castiel will stay with you; right Cas?" Dean smirked.

Castiel starred at him. _Does he know? How?_

"Cas, you alright?" Sam inquired.

Castiel nodded. "Yes. And yes, I'll stay."

"How long will you guys be gone?" Emily asked the brothers.

Dean shrugged. "Should be less than a week; we'll call. And call us if anything happens. Let us know if a demon comes around."

He then pointed to a bag of rock salt that was leaning against a chair next to Castiel. "Put that on the windowsills and the door in your room."

"We will," Emily promised.

Dean zipped up his bag of clothes, then he and Sam began to walk towards the door.

Castiel and Emily stepped out of their way.

Before the Winchesters left Dean turned to face Castiel and Emily one last time and said, "Take care of yourselves."

Castiel gave him a curt nod. "See you."

Dean and Sam both said goodbye then slipped out the door.

When they were gone, Castiel turned to Emily.

"How about some donuts for breakfast?" he inquired.

Emily grinned. "That sounds delicious. I'm starving."

Castiel opened the motel room door and waved as the Impala passed him. He then led Emily to his new Ford Focus. After slipping inside, they buckled their seat belts and Castiel started the car. He then turned on the radio and drove off.

* * *

"Aren't you going to have some coffee?" Castiel asked Emily as he pointed to the cup on their motel room's table.

Emily shook her head as she chewed on a piece of her chocolate donut. Once she swallowed it she spoke. "I like the smell of it, but coffee tastes nasty."

"I thought the same too when I first drank it but I got used to it over time," Castiel told her. "I actually enjoy it now. It keeps me awake during night hunts and it's nice to have a warm drink in the morning."

Emily swallowed her last piece of donut then sipped her water before holding up the bottle towards him. "I'll stick to this and soda."

"Your choice."

Castiel finished up his coffee and threw the cup in the room's recycle bin.

Emily stood and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Now that we're full are you up for round two?"

Castiel turned to face her. "You mean…?"

Emily nodded. "Yes, I mean that."

They kissed and Castiel grinned.

Emily returned the expression then led him to her bed where they made love once more.

* * *

Two days passed in which Castiel and Emily spent their time in their room, talking, watching TV, and enjoying each other's company.

By the third day though, they'd had enough of being cooped up inside and decided to go to Bloomington's park to get some fresh air.

Castiel brought along the demon knife in his jacket as a precaution.

The park in Bloomington was stunning. The leaves on the trees were starting to change and the sun was out and shining bright.

Some children were playing soccer in the field and Castiel and Emily sat on a nearby bench to watch them.

"This brings back memories," Castiel mused as he swung him arm over Emily's shoulders so he could hold her close.

"What memories?" Emily inquired.

"Old ones," Castiel replied. "Ones from my life when I was an angel. I used to visit parks often whenever I was on Earth and not fighting any battles. It was peaceful, as it is here."

Emily looked up at him. "Do you ever miss being an angel? Having that power? Immortality?"

Castiel thought for a moment. "I do miss being strong, being able to fly, and being able to heal myself and others, but I don't miss much else."

"How come?" Emily quizzed.

"Most of my fellow angels unfortunately, were well…dicks," Castiel stated plainly.

Emily snorted. "So I've heard."

"Did those drunk hunters you keep talking about tell you that or Dean?" Castiel asked.

"The drunken hunters," Emily answered. "Why? Did Dean say that too?"

Castiel rolled his eyes at the memories that came to him. "It was his favorite word."

Emily burst out laughing. "So he's probably the one who told the hunters about the angels then?"

"Maybe," Castiel chuckled.

He loved the sound of Emily's laughter.

The two of them soon fell into silence and watched as one of the children-a ten year old boy- shot the soccer ball he and his friends were using, into a makeshift goal made of their jackets.

His teammates ran up to him and all gave him a high five. Castiel noticed that seeing this brought a smile to Emily's lips.

"Their enthusiasm is refreshing, isn't it?"

"It is," Emily agreed. "The last few years seeing all the horrors that most people never even know about has been tough. Seeing these kids get excited over something so simple, something that is important only to them, is nice."

Castiel understood. "It was probably something along those lines that has always drawn me to parks. The nature surrounding them as well."

"You enjoy the simple things in life," Emily said.

"Yes," Castiel confirmed.

Emily rested her head on Castiel's shoulder and they continued to observe the children as they played.

* * *

Four days later, Castiel and Emily were eating sub sandwiches in their motel room when Castiel's cell phone rang.

Castiel pulled it out of his pocket and read the name on the screen. Sam was calling.

Castiel pressed a button so he could answer the call. "Hello, Sam."

"Hey Cas, how are you and Emily?" Sam inquired.

"We're fine," Castiel replied. "There haven't been any signs of demons being around."

"That's good," Sam said.

"How is the hunt going?" Castiel asked.

"That's what I'm calling about," Sam told him. "We've finished the witch hunt but there's this possible shapeshifter hunt down in Oklahoma…"

Castiel understood. "It's fine Sam; go hunt it. Emily and I will be fine without you and Dean for a few more days. Don't worry about it. Tell Dean that too."

"Okay, I will," Sam promised. "We'll go back to the motel as soon as we're done the job. Should be a quick one."

"That's fine," Castiel reassured him. "We'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye."

The other end of the line went dead and Castiel shut his phone off before shoving it back into his pocket.

"What did Sam say?" Emily asked from the other side of the table.

Castiel sighed. "He and Dean learned of a shapeshifter hunt in Oklahoma. They're going to go take care of it before coming back here."

Emily smirked. "More alone time?"

Castiel grinned.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that didn't go as smoothly as I wanted it to. I'm trying to build up to my main plot but I'm having an issue with how slow time is in my story so I'm trying to speed it up. Next Chapter will get more interesting I promise and Sam and Dean will be back. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Five days later….

Castiel and Emily were getting out of his car in front of the motel after seeing a movie together in town when the sound of booming classic rock caught their attention. They looked up to see the Impala being driven towards them then swerved into the parking spot next to the car-barely missing a wide-eyed Castiel.

"Is it me or is Dean's driving getting worst all the time?" Emily asked bluntly.

Castiel shook his head. "It's not you."

As he said those words Dean killed the ignition and stepped out of the car with Sam.

Dean smirked. "Long time no see. What did I miss?"

Castiel did not reply. Dean looked too mischievous.

Emily took it upon herself to answer. "We went to the theater to see one of those dumb comedies."

"How was it?" Dean inquired.

"Dumb," Emily replied.

Castiel and Sam snorted and Dean glared at them. "Ha, ha. Very funny."

He grabbed his clothing bag out of the Impala's trunk then walked away silently brooding.

Sam grinned. "He'll get over it."

"I know," Emily said.

* * *

The next day the group of four woke up at eight o'clock and gathered in Dean and Sam's room as they usually did, to discuss what they were going to do in order to get rid of the demons after Emily.

"If we can get the white-eyed demon then the problem would be solved," Castiel stated. "He's the one sending the lower demons."

Dean agreed. "Question is what should be our next step?"

"Easy as pie," Emily claimed. "We clean up the rock salt and let them in."

"Been there, done that," Dean told her. "It's a little too reckless, don't you think?"

Sam looked up at the ceiling. "Not if we put a devil's trap in each of our rooms. We could trap whatever demon decides to attack."

Castiel smiled. "Good idea."

"It's not mine," Sam said. "I just remembered the devil's trap at Bobby's house."

At the sound of his surrogate father's name Dean frowned. He still missed Bobby and hearing his name brought some of that pain of his lost back for a moment.

"So does everyone agree?" Emily questioned.

Sam, Castiel, and Dean all nodded.

"Great."

As soon as she finished speaking Emily and the guys got to work. She and Castiel cleaned the rock salt from the door and window in their room then did Sam and Dean's while the Winchesters worked on making the devil's traps in the ceilings.

It didn't take very long so when they were done the group decided to go out in town and explore.

Dean hated the idea but went along anyways. He admitted he could buy a new pair of boots since his were old and the soles unglued and he figured while he was shopping he might as well pick up some oil for his "baby".

Therefore, when the group of hunters left the Impala parked at the edge of town Dean and Sam headed for the nearest multiple product filled store.

Castiel and Emily meanwhile, wondered through the town since they had nothing to buy.

They found themselves in a music shop and they began skimming over all the different CD titles there was.

Some old Vinyl records lined the walls and they caught Emily's attention. Especially the one of the band AC/DC.

"Wow, that must be worth a lot," she noted as she pointed it out to Castiel.

"Dean would get a kick out of this place," Castiel said.

"Let's not tell him about it then," Emily groaned. "I don't want to spend the night in this place."

Castiel snickered. "You're probably right. Classic rock is only second to his love for the Impala."

"He needs to get updated."

"I don't know about that." Castiel frowned. "Old things should be appreciated, admired. I don't know why people put a time frame to like an object when they don't truly age."

Emily smirked. "Your angel is showing."

"Is that a problem?" Castiel teased.

Emily shook her head and her eyes shined.

After going back to looking at the records Emily thought of something. "Just curious, but how old are you? Including your past life?"

Castiel frowned for a bit in concentration, then finally said, "I can't be sure. It's one of those things I still don't remember. I assume since at least the beginning of humankind because I remember the war against Lucifer and all angels were created at the same time. I just don't know whether or not the angels or the Earth were created first."

"Jeez, you're ancient," Emily joked. "What am I doing with someone as old as you?"

"I don't know." Castiel smiled. "Maybe it's because you love me?"

Emily pretended to think about it before grinning. "Must be it; I do love you."

Castiel felt warm after hearing the words and he kissed Emily in reaction. She was breathless when they parted.

She kissed him back, leaning into him and then another customer passed the aisle they were in and Emily quickly backed away from Castiel. Her cheeks were rosy with a blush.

Castiel laughed, and despite herself, Emily joined in.

* * *

That night Castiel and Emily were sleeping close together in bed when they awoke to the sound of someone cursing.

Castiel spotted a human form in front of the window and grabbed the demon knife from off the nightstand as Emily turned on the light.

When Emily saw who was in their room and why he was cussing she burst out in giggles. A demon had stepped into the devil's trap and was now caught.

"Ha, ha," the demon said sarcastically. "Laugh yourself away, bitch. Wait until I figure out how to get out of here."

Just then, the motel room's door swung open and Sam and Dean walked in.

"Well, look what we have here," Dean smirked. "Looks like our plan went swimmingly. And so quick too. Perfect."

"Dean Winchester," the demon hissed.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Dean asked.

The demon snarled. "No, but I've heard a lot about you and Sam. You listen to me. Michael won-you won last time, but you won't this time. I am not going to allow this woman and this fallen angel take away my freedom."

He gestured towards Emily and Castiel with revulsion on his face.

"Me and Cas?" Emily was surprised.

"Is that why I was attacked as a child?" Castiel quizzed.

The demon swiped his blonde hair out of his eyes before grinning. "Ding, ding. Bingo!"

"How?" Sam demanded.

"Like I'd tell you!" the demon spat; then murmured, "Even though it probably wouldn't matter."

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

The demon snorted. "Just by them being together we're screwed."

Dean glanced at Castiel and Emily and smiled. The demon had just confirmed what he'd been speculating about the last couple of days.

Castiel and Emily ignored him. Both starred down the demon.

"How does us being together put demons in Hell?" Castiel inquired.

The demon narrowed his eyes. "You'll find out soon enough if the Seer got it right."

"Seer?" Sam cocked an eyebrow.

Castiel knew what the Seer was; the knowledge was imbedded in his past's memories. "She's a demon that can predict the future. The Seer is the equivalent of a prophet. Difference is one is evil and the other is good."

Sam nodded and Dean starred at Castiel for a moment before the demon spoke up.

"Are you going to keep me here all night?" He rolled his eyes.

"Who is your boss and why is he after Emily and Castiel?" Dean questioned.

The demon refused to answer. "I'm not saying in less we make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Sam frowned.

"I tell you and you set me free."

Sam glanced at Dean and Dean gave him a nod before turning to the demon. "Fine. Now answer the questions."

"His name is Judico," the demon told the group of hunters. "Jud for short. He's the boss in Hell since Lucifer and Lilith are gone. You might have known him Dean; he worked with Alastair deciding when to torture souls and hooked the souls up when they arrived."

Dean flinched. He did remember him. Jud had often watched him torture with Alastair at a distance. Even after so much time Dean still remembered everything when he thought about Hell or had nightmares about it. Luckily, the nightmares had lessened every year since he's been in the pit because it would have driven him insane otherwise.

"What about the second question?" Sam inquired.

"I already answered it," the demon claimed; then he pointed to Castiel and Emily. "I can't tell you anything else besides the fact that they can't be together. I won't."

"Then we'll send you back to Hell," Dean told him. "Your choice."

The demon shook his head. "You won't let me go anyways, so no way in Hell."

Dean grabbed the demon by the throat. "Tell me."

"Dean!" Castiel shouted.

Dean let the demon go and pushed him against the wall of the opposite side of the devil's trap.

"Sam, exorcize this bastard."

Sam gave him a single nod and began reciting the exorcism he'd used on most of his life. The demon fought it but shrieked as he was forced out of the man he'd been possessing and left through the floor to Hell.

Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Emily all watched as his black smoke form disappeared.

The man the demon had possessed sat up on the floor uninjured, but confused. "Where am I?"

"In a motel room," Sam informed him. "You barged in here and passed out."

"We're going to go get help," Emily announced.

Dean watched her lead Castiel out the door and then Sam as he helped the man onto his feet.

"Do you remember anything?" he heard his brother ask the man.

The man shook his head and both brothers were relieved. It made things easier to explain when the possessed forgot the events while they were controlled.

In only six minutes the man was taken to the hospital by ambulance and Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Emily packed up their bags before the cops could ask them too many questions and before more demons arrived.

It was time to move while they were ahead of the pack.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I forgot to mention that Judico is Latin for Judge. My decision on what to name the demon is what inspired me to write that he judged if souls in Hell were ready to be taken off the rack.**

* * *

September 20, 2031

It was four days after the interrogation of one of Jud's followers and a day since the Winchesters, Emily, and Castiel had arrived in New Orleans, Louisiana and Sam was surfing the internet when he found an online newsletter that caught his attention.

A man staying at the Avenue Plaza Hotel on St. Charles Avenue not far from the hotel he, Dean, Castiel, and Emily were temporarily living in had been found hanging in his room. He was the second person to commit suicide in the hotel in a week.

Sam printed the story and read it to his brother and their friends.

"Have you looked up the history on the place?" Dean inquired when Sam finished speaking.

Sam nodded. "The Avenue Plaza Hotel housed prisoners of the Civil War and it's reputedly haunted. There have been sightings of a female ghost in the parlor and a pianist. Then there are the usual cold spots and reports of footsteps."

"But no other killings?" Castiel asked.

Sam shook his head. "No. The spirits that have been seen are considered harmless. They've never done anything to any of the guests and workers as far as anyone knows."

"So then what killed them if not themselves or the ghosts that have been seen?" Dean questioned.

"There was construction on the first floor of the building two weeks ago," Sam told him. "I was thinking maybe it woke up another ghost."

"I had a case like that just last year," Emily declared. "A wall was torn down in an old house in Georgia by its owners and they woke up a previous owner whose body was in the basement unknown to them. The man was not happy; he threatened to kill Joe and Millie and nearly choked me to death while I was trying to fight him off so I could burn his bones."

"Yeah, I guess it would be a good idea if we check things out then," Dean said. "After lunch."

Castiel shook his head while Sam and Emily grinned. Dean and his food.

* * *

A few hours later Sam and Dean went to the Avenue Plaza Hotel to interview the manager while Castiel and Emily stayed behind to do some further research on their laptops to learn more about the history of the building.

Emily struck gold fairly quickly.

"Hey Cas, I found something that just might make this hunt short."

Castiel stood from his seat at the table in their room and joined Emily who was sitting on their bed. "What is it?"

Emily pointed to her computer screen. "It says here that it is possible that some of the war prisoners were killed and buried under the first floor. The hotel claimed it was just rumors."

"Probably didn't want to scare away guests," Castiel mused.

"Well if the owner doesn't want to kill his guests he'd better let us do our job," Emily said.

Castiel smiled. "If anyone can get him to allow us to dig a hole in the hotel's floor it's you."

Emily kissed him. "Thanks for the confidence."

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Mr. Williams, the owner, exclaimed, three and a half hours later. "I will not let you dig up the new flooring. It cost me an arm and a leg to fix. I'm not going to pay for it again."

"Please," Emily pleaded. "Let us do this. If you don't the spirit may never stop."

Mr. Williams shook his head. "It's not a ghost- they have never harmed the guests before. It's just suicides. Happens all the time."

"But not at the same hotel," Emily argued. "And the spirit killing people isn't one of the ghosts your guests have seen. It's a new one who was awakened by the new construction. Please."

"There must be some other way," Mr. Williams insisted.

Emily sighed. "There isn't Mr. Williams. It's either dig up the bones and burn them or let the ghost kill more people."

Mr. Williams bit his lip. "Could you at least try to make as little damage as possible?"

"We'll try," Emily promised. "But I can't guarantee it will be salvageable."

Mr. Williams nodded hesitantly. "Fine. Give me until Monday to clear out the guests."

"Okay, we'll come Monday night and take care of it," Emily told him.

"This better work," Mr. Williams grumbled as he sat down at his desk.

"It will," Emily assured him. "Bye."

Mr. Williams waved a hand at her and then she left his office.

* * *

Monday night at around ten o' clock Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Emily entered the now empty Avenue Plaza Hotel with shovels, salt, rocksalt shotguns, lighters, and lighter fluid.

The dark and soundless hotel was eerie and foreboding. Each member of the small hunting band were just waiting for the air to grow cold and the breath they exhaled to become visible to them.

Emily stood guard with a shotgun while the guys began to break the flooring of the hotel to reach the dirt below. It took over four hours of guessing before they uncovered a femur. When Sam picked it up in his hands they knew they had found the pit where the prisoners' bodies had been buried.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel began working faster, shoving their shovels into the ground harder than ever before and uncovered a skull among some other smaller bones that seemed to be part of the hand of one of the dead people.

As a second skull was unburied a ghost wearing a Northern Civil War outfit appeared before Emily.

"Stop!" he boomed, his eyes furious.

He began trudging forward towards Dean. Emily noticed and blasted him with a round of rocksalt, causing him to dissipate.

"Hurry up guys; he won't be very happy when he comes back," Emily warned.

"No kidding," Dean said sarcastically as he heaved another shovel full of dirt into the pile he, Castiel, and Sam had created.

Castiel threw salt on the corpses that lay in the hole they'd created and Sam poured on the lighter fluid.

As he did the spirit reappeared in between the guys and threw them up against the nearest wall.

"No!" Emily yelled.

She shot at the ghost but he disappeared before he could be hit by the salt. He then appeared before her and grabbed her by the throat. Emily raised her hands up and desperately tried to free herself from his grip but he was too strong. Emily gasped for air but the ghost had blocked her airway.

"You will not stop me," the civil war spirit growled as he choked her. "If it wasn't for the Southerners I would still be alive; my son would still be alive. They need to die!"

Emily's chest hurt her. Her sight was beginning to darken. She feared she was going to die and she couldn't do a damn thing to prevent it.

"Hey! Get away from her!"

Emily barely heard the words but she recognized them as Castiel's. She heard a gun go off and suddenly she was free again.

She fell to the floor gasping for breath.

Castiel and Sam ran up to her. "Are you alright?" they asked.

"I'll be fine," Emily answered after a cough. "What about Dean?"

"I'm more than fine," a voice said from a distance away.

Emily looked up and saw Dean throw a lighter into the hole filled with skeletons and it lit up with flames.

"Rest in peace everyone," Dean muttered into the pit.

There was the sound of a few notes being played by a phantom pianist for the last time and then nothing.

All the spirits were at rest.

* * *

**A/N 3- The Avenue Plaza Hotel is a real place and is reported to be haunted by the ghosts I mentioned except for the one that's killing people in this chapter. That one I made up, along with the bodies under the first floor.**


	9. Chapter 9

October 14, 2031

"Damn it!" Emily cursed as she slapped the steering wheel of her car.

Smoke was coming out of the hood and she'd had to pull over in the middle of the Arizona desert.

Emily climbed out of the 2018 Chevy Malibu and scanned her surroundings. The Impala was out of sight by that time but Castiel had been following her in his car and was fast approaching. Her situation made Emily glad she chose second even though it would have been easy to make a phone call to one of the guys too.

She watched as Castiel pulled up his car to the side of the rode and in front of hers and stepped out of it.

Emily popped the hood of her Malibu and she and Castiel peered into the inside.

"The engine's done for," Castiel mused after looking at it for several seconds. "Along with some other parts."

Emily sighed. "That's what I figured."

"When we get into the next town we could call a gas station to pick it up and fix it."

Emily shook her head at Castiel's suggestion. "No, I'm not going to bother. This old thing isn't worth it. I'm not attached to it like Dean is to his car."

"So you're just going to leave it here?" questioned Castiel with surprise.

"Yeah," replied Emily. "Shouldn't hurt. The animals can use it for shelter."

Castiel nodded then gestured at his Ford. "You ready to go?"

"Let me grab my bags," said Emily.

She opened the trunk of her car and pulled out her weapons and clothes bags and carried them to Castiel's car.

Once they were packed into the trunk with Castiel's stuff Emily and Castiel hopped into the front seat of the Ford and buckled up. Castiel then started the car and sped to try to catch up to the Impala.

As Castiel drove he and Emily stayed silent. There was no sound except for the radio Castiel had on at a low volume and the wind from the open windows.

The quiet put Emily at peace. She rested her head against the frame of the passenger door and starred out at the blue sky, sandy ground, and green cacti of the desert spread out around them.

Her eyes drooped as a feeling of weariness washed over her and Emily soon dozed off.

xxxxxx

Just after Emily fell asleep Castiel's cell phone rang and he quickly answered it in a low voice so not to wake her. "Hello?"

"Cas is everything okay back there?" asked Sam.

"Yes, Emily just ran into some car trouble," Castiel explained. "She got in with me."

"Okay, that's good," said Sam. "Do we need to get someone to go get it?"

"No. Emily has given up on it."

Sam laughed. "Fine then, we'll head straight to Phoenix as planned."

"Sounds good."

xxxxxx

An hour later Emily awakened with a pounding headache she hadn't expected.

"Did you have a nice nap?" inquired Castiel as she rubbed her eyes then her forehead.

Emily ignored the words as a sudden queasiness in her stomach took over.

"Pull over!" she yelped.

"What is it?" Castiel was concerned.

Emily put her right hand over her belly and her left over her mouth. "Just pull the damn car over Cas!"

Castiel did so immediately and as soon as it was in park Emily swung the passenger door open and leaned over before vomiting.

After several seconds or so she moaned as the last of her stomach contents withdrew from her body and Castiel put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Emily craned her neck to see his face and gave him a quick nod. "It's just car sickness."

She slammed the passenger door closed and Castiel put both of his hands back on the wheel but still kept his searching eyes on her.

"You sure you don't want to walk it off a little?"

Emily thought for a moment before speaking. "No, I should be all set now."

Castiel narrowed his eyes but he did not say anything else. Instead, he started his car back up again and continued to drive towards their destination.

Emily meanwhile closed her eyes tight and used all her willpower to keep down whatever else was left in her stomach and wondered why she was car sick when she'd never been before.

xxxxxx

"So what'll be tonight?" Dean asked Sam, Castiel, and Emily as they finished salting the windows and doors in their motel rooms. "Pizza or Burgers?"

Emily, who was feeling much better and now starved, was the first to answer. "I could go for pizza."

"What about you guys?" Dean looked at Sam and Castiel.

They shrugged. It really didn't matter to them what they ate.

"Pizza it is," grinned Dean.

He pulled out his cell phone from his leather jacket and Sam passed him the local phone book so he could find the nearest pizza place to order from.

Once he'd found one Dean dialed the number and ordered a party sized pizza to be delivered at their motel room.

Afterwards he turned on the TV and the group of four watched an action movie while waiting for the delivery guy to arrive.

Castiel held Emily in his arms and when her stomach growled he was amused. "I'm guessing you're really hungry now."

"State the obvious why don't you." Emily grumbled.

Castiel chuckled before kissing her forehead. When he did Emily's annoyance immediately melted away and she sighed.

Castiel's tenderness just had that kind of effect on her.

xxxxxx

"You know we can't keep running forever, right?" Emily asked Sam and Dean as she swallowed the last of her second piece of pizza.

"We know," said Sam. "But there haven't been any leads to where Jud could be and we can't allow him to surprise us."

"He won't if we set a trap," Emily told him.

Dean shook his head. "It's not that easy. We don't know how many demons are following Jud's lead. They might get smart and attack all at once."

"Then let them," Emily stated flatly.

"No way," argued Dean. "We've done that before and it was the dumbest thing we ever did."

Emily bit her lip. "There has to be some way."

"I'm sure there is," Sam paused, "But we don't know what yet. So just bare with us okay?"

Emily smiled. "I will. You're fun to have around anyways."

"Glad to hear," Dean snorted.

Emily was watching him take a sip from his beer when the nausea hit her again like a brick wall.

Sam was the first to notice the sickly expression on her face. "Emily?"

"I'm sorry" was all Emily managed to say before she bolted to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet bowl.

Outside the bathroom Castiel, Sam, and Dean were still and unsure of what they should do.

"Are you okay Em?" Castiel called out when she became quiet.

"Must have been the spices in the pizza," Emily yelled back at him. "I'm fine."

The truth was that Emily wasn't sure. She never threw up pizza and the only times she had vomited before was when she'd been terribly sick as a child.

It didn't make sense. Emily felt fine besides having an unsettled stomach.

Then the possibility dawned on her.

"_No it can't be_," thought Emily. "_We've always been safe_."

Except for the first time, she realized.

Then she and Castiel hadn't remembered to use protection. They had been too focused on their need for each other.

Emily heard someone approach the door and the sound snapped her out of her mulling.

"I brought you some water," Castiel informed her.

Emily nodded and he passed her the cup.

As she drank from it to wash away the bad taste in her mouth, Castiel folded his arms. "Are you sure you're not coming down with something?"

"I'm sure," Emily reassured him. "I'm feeling better."

"Good."

Castiel didn't look like he believed her but he didn't press for more.

Emily was relieved. She didn't want to have to tell Castiel anything until she was sure about the reason for her upset stomach.

xxxxxx

Later on, in the early hours of morning while Castiel was still sleeping Emily slipped out of bed and sorted through her personal bag to take out a pregnancy test. She then went to the bathroom and locked the door behind her as a precaution.

She didn't want Castiel walking in on her.

After following the directions on the box Emily waited a few minutes for the results. As she did she paced the small quarters nervously. The wait nearly killed her.

Finally Emily was able to pick up the stick and when she looked down she discovered it to be positive.

Emily gasped at the confirmation and her hand automatically flew to her belly.

She had already figured it would be positive but she still couldn't believe she was right.

So many emotions flowed through her in that moment.

One was anger at herself for being so irresponsible. She was an adult, she should have known better.

Another was fear for herself and the baby she'd just found out about. There were demons after her and Castiel making it about the worst time ever for her to be pregnant.

And Emily was worried about how Castiel would react.

They'd only known each other for five weeks. That wasn't a lot of time.

Emily felt she knew him well, but she couldn't know how Castiel would react to the news. They'd never discussed anything to do with kids.

At the same time though Emily felt wonder at her condition and happiness because she was pregnant-with Castiel's child no less.

xxxxxx

**A/N: I researched pregnancy before writing up this chapter to make it as realistic as possible. (Since I have no close relatives that are pregnant) When reading up I learned that when the conception date isn't known the doctors go by the last period which adds two weeks. Since I went by the conception date the events in the pregnancy will seem earlier than usual but they should be correct.**


	10. Chapter 10

October 16, 2031

Weeks After Conception: 5

"Hey," murmured Castiel as Emily slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey," Emily returned.

It was morning and the sun was shining bright between the curtains of their motel room's window. It looked like it was going to be a great day.

Too bad Emily didn't feel that way. Almost instantly after Emily spoke the queasiness in her stomach came to her attention. She tried to hide it but after a minute she had to hop out of bed and rush to the bathroom.

After she'd finished throwing up Emily looked up in the direction of the door to find Castiel's crystal blue eyes staring down on her. She could see worry in them, mixed with intense disapproval.

"You should really go see a doctor," Castiel told her.

Emily shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You're lying," argued Castiel. "Something is wrong. You've been sick for three days."

"Nothing's wrong," Emily protested as she turned on the bathroom faucet.

As she rinsed out her mouth with cold water Castiel sighed. "If not then what is it?"

Emily spat out the water in her mouth into the sink then pushed past Castiel who didn't look too happy.

"You're keeping something from me," he said as he trailed her back to their bed.

Emily turned to Castiel and bit her lip. She knew she had to tell him now. He deserved to know the truth. She couldn't put it off any longer.

"I'm pregnant."

At those words Castiel froze in his spot and his eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me."

Castiel sat down on the bed but his eyes never left Emily's face.

"How long have you known?" he asked quietly.

"The last two days," answered Emily.

Castiel's eyes softened. "Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"I...," Emily paused and bowed her head a little. "I wasn't sure what to say to you."

They fell into a silence and Castiel became overwhelmed. He wasn't sure what to do but he knew he needed to think.

Castiel stood up from the bed and walked to the door.

Seeing him stand raised fear in Emily.

"Where are you going?" she inquired.

Castiel glanced back at her. "I need time to think."

With that he left the room and tears sprung to Emily's eyes.

She crawled onto their bed and sat on it with her arms wrapped her around her legs. It seemed that her worst fear had come true.

xxxxxx

After leaving the room Castiel stood looking out at the parking lot before he decided to go see Dean.

When he entered the Winchesters' room he found Dean sitting at the table and researching something on the computer.

Dean heard him come in and looked up. What he saw surprised him.

"Whoa Cas, are you okay? You're as white as a ghost."

Castiel sat down in the seat across from him and put his head in his hands.

Dean was confused. "You have a headache?" he guessed.

Castiel shook his head automatically.

"Then what is it?"

"Emily just told me she is pregnant."

Dean froze just as Castiel had before. "What!"

Castiel groaned.

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously? Man, you have perfect timing."

"I didn't exactly plan on this Dean," Castiel huffed.

Seeing how irritated Castiel was with him and upset Dean dropped the sarcasm. "Hey, Cas…look at me dude."

Castiel obeyed hearing Dean's seriousness but he prepared himself for anything just in case.

"It's okay Cas. We'll figure it out. Don't worry about it."

Castiel sighed like a weight had been taken off his shoulders and Dean shook his head. The guy stressed too much.

After a brief silence Dean spoke up again. "So you're going to be a father huh? I thought I'd never get you to hook up with a girl and the next thing I know you're going to have a kid. Wow."

The awe he heard in Dean's voice made Castiel smile.

Castiel stood up from his seat planning to go back to his room but he stopped in his tracks and just stood there as Dean got back to working on his computer.

After a few minutes Dean sighed. "Cas are you just going to stand there all day or what?"

Castiel glanced at the door then back at Dean. "I don't know what to do."

"And I'm not Dr. Phil," stated Dean. "So don't look at me for any answers to whatever questions you have."

Castiel bit his lip then sat back down in front of him. "Please, Dean. What should I do?"

Dean groaned and ran his hand through his short hair. "I don't know Cas. I don't know what I've never experienced okay? Why don't you wait for Sam to come back from picking up the rocksalt? I'm sure he'll come up with something touchy-feely that will enlighten you."

Castiel laughed. Dean always had to pick on his younger brother for being the more geeky and emotional one.

Castiel had known Dean long enough though to know the truth. Truth was Dean was just as sentimental as his brother. The difference was he just covered it up most of the time for the sake of acting tough.

In his angel years when he had begun to feel emotions Castiel had done so as well but it present times it didn't matter to him what others thought.

Castiel's face fell while he was thinking and Dean took it as him being upset. Dean didn't like seeing his friend unhappy so he gave him what he wanted, but hesitantly.

"I don't think there's much you can do. Just go talk to Emily and be supportive or something."

Dean twisted his face at the awkwardness of his line and the expression made Castiel grin.

"I'll do that," he told Dean, taking the advice to heart. "Thanks."

Dean nodded and went back to focusing on the computer screen before him while Castiel stood and left.

xxxxxx

When Castiel entered their room again Emily quickly wiped her tears and tried to hide how upset she'd been because of his sudden leave.

"Are you alright?" she inquired.

Castiel walked over to her and joined her on their bed. "I should be the one asking you that."

Emily gave him a quivery smile. "I'm okay."

"I'm sorry I walked out like that," Castiel apologized. "I shouldn't have done that."

Emily nodded and a few tears escaped her welling eyes. "I understand. We're hunters, and we pretty much just met. It's too soon."

"What are you getting at?" Castiel frowned.

"I understand that you don't want the baby," breathed Emily. "So I'm going to set up an appointment with a doctor to have an abortion."

"What!" Castiel was shocked. "No, no! I don't want you to have an abortion. Why would you think that?"

Emily bit her lip. "The way you left…"

Castiel closed his eyes for a second then reached out to Emily to lift her chin until their eyes met.

"Emily, I would _never_ consider such a thing," Castiel told her. "It goes against every fiber in my body which tell me to do no harm to the innocent and to protect those I care about."

He thumbed Emily's cheek and she let him hold up the weight of her head as he did so.

"I love you Emily," said Castiel.

Emily sniffled. "I love you too."

"And I'm going to be here for you every step of the way," Castiel added. "I want you to know that."

"I know," murmured Emily.

Castiel then leaned towards her and they kissed.

xxxxxx

When Sam arrived back from the local supermarket he found Dean hovering over a book of protection symbols and noticed that some were drawn on the walls in chalk.

Sam dropped the two bags of rocksalt he was carrying and narrowed his eyes. "Is there signs of Jud being around?"

"No," Dean replied. "I just thought it would be a good idea if I make the rooms even safer. I started here first then later when Castiel and Emily join us here I'll go do their room."

"Why do extra now?" questioned Sam.

Dean turned to face his direction and laid the piece of chalk he was holding on the table. "Because while you were gone Cas came to see me and told me that Emily is going to have his kid."

Sam's eyes broadened. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"How was he?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "Shocked about sums it."

"What are we going to do?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Not you too! I may be over fifty but that doesn't mean I know everything you know."

Sam looked at him confused but didn't press for answers on why his brother had the sudden outburst.

"All I know is that the sooner we find a way to get Jud the better," sighed Dean.

"Hard to with so many demons backing him up," Sam said.

Dean couldn't agree more. "Yeah, damn followers. But if Jud wants Emily and Cas dead so badly he's bound to do something stupid. The question is when."

xxxxxx

That same day after eating lunch with Sam and Dean and after Dean drew the protection symbols in their room Castiel and Emily watched TV from their bed.

It didn't take long for Emily to fall asleep. She slept on her back and her head rested on Castiel's chest.

When Castiel looked down at her and he noticed that her shirt was lifted and it revealed her still flat stomach.

As he watched it rise and fall slightly with Emily's breathing he thought of the baby and it brought a smile to his face.

Never before had he even considered the possibility of having his own family and it made him happy to know he was going to have one.

As an angel the idea of family he was taught was that family was God and his brother and sister angels and no one else.

As a human, Castiel had spent little time thinking of his future because it had always been about the past and the present for him.

Castiel never would have believed he'd fall in love and have a kid if he'd been told beforehand. He still could hardly believe it.

Castiel's thoughts suddenly veered to Jud and the other demons and he felt a wave of protectiveness for the woman lying next to him wash over him.

He knew then that he would do anything to keep Emily and their unborn child safe.

Even if it killed him.


	11. Chapter 11

December 11, 2031

Weeks After Conception: 15 (3 months, 2 weeks)

"Castiel, Emily wake up, breakfast!" Dean shouted as he knocked on their motel room door.

Emily moaned at the sudden awakening. "What time is it?"

"Eight," Castiel replied as he stretched his neck to see the alarm clock by their bed. "Pretty late for the guys."

"Still too early for me," said Emily as she rolled onto her back and rested her right hand on her stomach. She sighed. "I think I'll just stay here and sleep. Go on without me."

Castiel shook his head. "You have to eat Em. The doctor said breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Besides don't you want your ginger tea?"

Emily did. She was starting to feel a little queasy and the tea tasted good to her. "Fine I'll get up, in a second."

Castiel grinned and kissed her forehead before hopping out of the bed. Emily was still lying down when he turned to face her. He walked over to her side of the bed.

"Come on Emily."

Emily huffed at his persistence and sat up.

Castiel chuckled. "You can sleep this afternoon, I promise."

Emily nodded. "I definitely will."

* * *

They entered Sam and Dean's room fifteen minutes later to find that the guys had already eaten their fill of breakfast foods. They were lying on their beds watching TV but when they saw Castiel and Emily enter they sat up.

"The bag's on the table," Dean told them, pointing it out.

Emily stepped up to the round table and opened the bag up.

"Toast, eggs, and tea, what you usually take," Sam said.

"Looks good," commented Emily.

She passed Castiel his orange juice, bacon, hash brown, and eggs then took out her food and tea.

They sat down in the chairs at the table and Emily slowly swallowed her first sip of the ginger tea.

She felt good even after her first swallow. The tea was wonderful.

"We were thinking of moving tomorrow," announced Dean as she put the cup down. "Me and Sam should be able to finish up the black dog hunt today and there have been some signs of demons."

Emily rolled her eyes. "When are we going to stop running?"

"We're going to go to Bobby's house," Sam explained. "It's safe there."

"The panic room," Castiel remembered.

"It's the safest place to stay," claimed Sam. "We can stay there as long as we need to. The panic room is demon proof so we can use it whenever demons attack."

There was no "if they attacked" because they always found them eventually.

Emily decided she approved. "No more running sounds great."

* * *

Castiel and Emily spent the rest of the morning helping Sam and Dean do research for their hunt and went out to a restaurant together for lunch just to get out of the motel and get some fresh air. Then in the afternoon they rented some movies to watch and Emily had more tea with her dinner that night.

All and all a normal day for them both since they'd found out about the baby.

Normal until night fell.

* * *

Castiel and Emily were both in a deep sleep when the pandemonium happened. They stirred to shouting and the sound someone being thrown into a wall.

When they realized it was coming from the room next door they stood quickly and bolted for the door.

Castiel stopped Emily from running out ahead of him. "You should stay here."

"The hell I am," glared Emily.

"At least let me go first then."

Emily allowed Castiel to take the lead and they made their way into the Winchester's room to find Sam and Dean standing around a female demon who was caught in their devil's trap and tied to a chair. She was possessing a Hispanic woman in her thirties and she looked furious.

"Don't look at me like that," Dean growled at the demon. "You're the one who put yourself there."

He smirked.

Dean then spotted Castiel and Emily at the door but quickly refocused on the demon before him.

Sam was the one who spoke to them. "Everything's under control."

Emily and Castiel nodded but still approached, and didn't stop until they were standing next to him.

The demon grinned as they came into her sights. "Well well, hello Emily."

Emily narrowed her eyes at the demon. "What do you want with me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the demon rolled her eyes.

"I mean why."

The demon looked down at Emily's belly which still didn't show her pregnancy yet and Emily laid her hand on it as her eyes widened in realization. "Because of the baby?"

Castiel held Emily closer, protectively. "Why does our child concern you so much?"

"She will condemn us all to an everlasting Hell," hissed the demon.

"She?" Castiel and Emily spoke in unison. They were both surprised by the sudden revelation of their baby's gender.

"Everlasting Hell?" Dean frowned. "What the hell do you mean?"

The demon rolled her eyes again. "The seer said she'll find a way to trap us in Hell forever. Once she finds the way no demon will ever be able to escape Hell."

"How?" inquired Sam.

"That's what we'd like to know," the demon told him. She snorted. "Are you going to keep me stuck in here forever? Trying to kill me with a thousand questions or what?"

"Cut the sarcasm," Dean ordered her. "Where's Jud?"

"I'm never telling you," spat the demon.

"We'll see about that."

Dean threw holy water on the demon and she howled in pain.

"Tell us!" yelled Dean.

"No."

The demon was being stubborn.

Dean turned to Castiel. "Do you have the knife with you?"

Castiel gave him a nod and passed it to him.

Dean dipped the knife in holy water and then the bowl of salt on the table. He then joined the demon in the devil's trap and sliced her skin right under her neck.

The demon shrieked as her skin sizzled.

"Tell us," Dean repeated.

The demon laughed. "Or what? You'll torture me? You sure keeping your friends alive is worth becoming the monster you were in Hell Dean?"

Dean froze, and Castiel could see terror in his eyes.

Castiel closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't want Dean to torture for him, not again. He knew what it had done and what it would do to him. It would drag Dean back into the darkness he'd been in during the years of Apocalypse. It would bring back his nightmares.

"Dean, she's not going to talk," Sam said.

He too didn't want Dean to resort to such a thing.

Dean looked down at the bloody blade in his hands, undecided.

"Come on Dean," teased the demon. "I still remember all that talk in Hell over you. You impressed a lot of the other demons. Impress me. I'm used to pain."

Dean was furious. He raised the demon killing knife to her throat.

The demon just sat there, excepting her fate, whatever it may be.

Dean took in a deep breath then backed away from her. "Send her to Hell Sam."

Sam sighed in relief than began chanting the Latin exorcism he used the most and knew off the top of his head.

The demon screamed and her smoke left the body she was in and was pulled down towards Hell.

When it was over Sam checked the woman's pulse.

"She's dead."

Emily bowed her head at the news.

"We should go now," Dean said urgently. "Before the cops come."

Sam agreed.

"Everyone pack up."


	12. Chapter 12

December 12, 2031

Weeks After Conception: 15 (3 months, 2 weeks)

It took over a day for them to travel to Bobby's house. As usual Castiel had followed the brothers' Impala with Emily in his car.

The ride had dragged on. Emily had slept most of the way which had left Castiel with mostly just the radio and his thoughts to keep him company.

He spent a lot of time pondering over what the demon had said about his baby's future. He had never heard of such prophecy before. Castiel couldn't understand why he hadn't. Usually things like this were foretold hundreds of years or more ahead of time. It should have been something he'd heard of as an angel. Not so specific as that he'd have a daughter who would rid the world of demons, but that someone would find a way.

Until the day before Castiel hadn't even wondered if someone could shut the gates of Hell. He'd always assumed it to be impossible.

Now that he knew it could be done, that his child could do it, he was in awe.

No wonder the demons didn't give up chasing them. Their freedom would end when his daughter fulfilled her destiny.

The knowledge made Castiel feel even more protective, something he also thought to be impossible before.

When Bobby's old two-story house came into view Castiel put his hand on Emily's left shoulder and shook her a little.

As she stirred Castiel smiled. "We're here."

"Finally." Emily sat up in her seat and stretched. "That felt like the longest ride in my life."

"How? You slept through most of it."

"It just did."

"You're anxious to see the place, aren't you?" questioned Castiel.

Emily nodded. "Sounded pretty cool from what Sam mentioned. Have you been here before?"

"A few times," answered Castiel. "But not since two thousand and ten."

He drove his car up beside the Impala and put in park.

As soon as Castiel did he shut off the engine and he and Emily joined Sam and Dean by the house's front door.

Dean had opened the door by the time they'd climbed the steps and the group entered together.

When they did, the musty smell of uncirculated air hit Castiel like a wall. They appearance of the house was even worst. Spider webs covered every corner of the rooms Castiel could see and there were inches of dust on every surface in sight.

"You guys haven't been here for a long time, I assume," Castiel said.

Sam shook his head. "Not since Bobby died."

"Why not?" inquired Emily.

Sam shrugged. "No reason to until now."

Castiel watched as an unusually quiet Dean walked into Bobby's Library and ran his hand lightly over the desk. Clumps of dust fell to the ground as he did so.

Castiel knew the real reason Sam and Dean hadn't come back until that point. The house wasn't the same without Bobby around. It was as empty as it looked.

The house had been like their home when Bobby was alive, but without him, Castiel figured, it probably just felt like a house.

A house that most likely brought too many memories back for the brothers to bear, Dean especially since he'd always been so close to his surrogate father.

"Cas, why don't you show Emily the panic room?" Sam suggested.

Castiel agreed to and lead Emily away. As he did he glanced back to Sam to see him making his way to Dean. Probably going to talk with him.

Castiel made his way down the stairs carefully making sure they were safe to step on. They had been chewed on by termites but the steps held his weight and Emily's, who was following close behind.

As soon as his boots hit the cement Castiel headed for the huge iron door of the panic room and he turned the wheel on it to open it.

When the door swung open Emily passed Castiel and stepped inside.

"Wow, some place," Emily noted as she starred at the fan overhead.

It was still running property, surprisingly.

"There's salt in the walls too," Castiel told her. "No demon has ever gotten inside here before."

"Who's that?" Emily questioned as she pointed to a poster on the wall.

It was a black and white picture of a woman in a one-piece bathing suit on some beach.

"I don't know. Someone famous in his time probably. Someone he liked," guessed Castiel.

Emily's eyes wondered to the case filled with guns and she opened it up and pulled out one of the bigger shotguns to examine.

"These are practically antiques." Emily whistled. "This one here is more than forty years old."

"Not as old as the Colt."

"But still worth a lot."

Emily then sat on the cot in the room.

"Bobby must have been quite an intelligent man to build this on his own," she said.

Castiel grinned. "Yeah, he was."

"Did you know him well?"

"No, but I respected him even though I'm not sure if he felt the same towards me."

"Because you weren't human then?"

Castiel sighed. "Yes, but I can't say I blame him. I wasn't always so trustworthy before I disobeyed during the war."

A flash of light and he could see himself standing under the cellar steps watching Sam climb them after he released him from the very panic room he and Emily were standing in. Castiel still felt guilty for doing it. Still couldn't believe how stupid he'd been for following the order. It was a mistake that would always haunt him.

"Could you give me the car keys?" inquired Emily, breaking Castiel out of his thoughts.

Castiel craned his neck to look at her. "Why?"

"This place needs a good cleaning; I'm going to pick up the supplies."

"I'll go with you."

Emily rolled her eyes. "We just arrived in town today. There aren't going to be any demons around. I'll be fine."

Castiel bit his lip then passed her his keys. "Okay, but I'm going to help you with the cleaning. You're not supposed to do anything to strain yourself."

Emily stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss. "You worry too much Cas. You know I would never do anything to put the baby in danger."

"I can't help it," Castiel told her.

Emily smiled. "I'll be back in two hours."

* * *

As she promised Emily arrived right on time with a few bags of groceries and cleaning supplies that Castiel, Dean, and Sam helped her carry into the kitchen and put away.

She then made grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner, and afterwards, started to do the housework that needed to be done so desperately.

Sam and Dean ended up joining in on the chore as well which made it go by faster than expected. By midnight, five hours later, all the rooms they planned to use were pretty clean. Cleaner than it had ever been, even when Bobby lived in it.

Since there was only one bed in the house Dean and Sam insisted Castiel and Emily have it while they took the small cot and the floor next to it in the library.

"We're used to the arrangement," Dean had told them.

Emily didn't like the idea, but was too tired to argue. She just promised to go buy them two beds the next day and climbed the stairs to what had once been Bobby Singer's room.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

Castiel wasn't far behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

December 24, 2031

Weeks after Conception: 17 (4 months, 1 week)

The next two weeks passed by without any signs of demons and Sam and Dean had gone on a couple hunts. Castiel and Emily meanwhile had kept to Bobby's house for the most part, studying his books, watching TV, and observed Emily's stomach as it began to become noticeably rounder.

The visual sign of their baby growing had an effect on both of them. Emily, now less queasy than before seemed to liven up and she caught herself resting her hand on her belly more often while Castiel became gentler, more intuitive.

On Christmas Eve morning Castiel awoke to see snowflakes falling slowly through the air to the ground outside of the bedroom that they now considered theirs.

He smiled and turned to whisper in Emily's ear "It's snowing."

Emily opened her eyes slowly and yawned. As she rubbed them she asked "Do you think it'll stay this time?"

Castiel shrugged. "I don't know. It looks cold enough out there."

Just then Emily gasped in surprise and she laid her hand quickly on her stomach.

Castiel became concerned. "What is it?"

Without saying anything Emily picked up his right hand and placed it on her abdomen. Castiel widened his eyes when he felt a squirming movement from within it.

"The baby's moving." Castiel was in awe.

Emily grinned, and nodded. "Isn't that a great Christmas present?"

"Best I've ever had," Castiel murmured.

He kissed Emily, and pulled her closer to him. There they stayed for some time each with one hand on Emily's belly and felt the life inside her move. Neither had ever been happier.

* * *

After Castiel and Emily dressed later in the morning, they went downstairs to find Sam and Dean throwing lights onto the branches of a freshly cut spruce tree in the library. The aroma was wonderfully fresh.

"Wow guys you didn't have to get a tree," Emily told them.

Sam looked up from their work and said "We wanted to. We are usually on the road constantly, so it's nice when we can to celebrate Christmas with a tree and all."

"Well I love it," commented Emily. "I guess I'd better go into town to pick up some Christmas food if we're going to get into the spirit." She glanced over at Castiel. "Do I even have to ask if you're coming?"

"No, because I definitely am," laughed Castiel kissing her forehead.

Emily rolled her eyes and went to grab her coat out of the closet by the front door. Castiel did the same and then they left after he took his car keys off of one of the key hooks, leaving Dean and Sam to plug in the lights of the Christmas tree to see if they all worked.

Once they were done Dean took out a couple of beers from the refrigerator and gave one to Sam to drink as they looked over their work.

"Not bad huh, Sammy?"

Sam couldn't disagree. "Best tree I've ever seen."

He clunked his beer bottle with Dean's and they drank up.

* * *

When Emily and Castiel arrived back at Bobby's they had quite a bit of bags of groceries with them. Castiel took three trips to the car and back. Sam and Dean were astounded.

"Did you buy out the local store?" scoffed Dean, jokingly.

Emily put a hand on her hip after putting the bags she was carrying on the bar. "Nooo. I bought what we needed for the week."

"There's no way we'll eat that much," Dean denied.

"You're not the one who shops for you," Emily pointed out to him. "Believe me you guys eat a lot. Hell, more than I do, and I have an excuse."

"We do too," protested Dean. "We're hunters. We have high metabolisms."

Emily giggled. "Thank God for that, the way you love food you'd weigh a ton."

Sam smirked. "Definitely."

Dean glared at him. His eyes said it all: _Betrayer. _

"Cas could you unwrap the ham and put it in this afterwards?" asked Emily, lifting a pan onto the bar next to the sink.

Castiel gave her a nod. "Of course."

He took out the ham she'd bought from one of the bags and carried it over to the pan to work on it.

"I'll sharpen the craving knife," volunteered Sam. "Hasn't been sharpened since two thousand and seven; it must be dull."

"Wow" was all Emily could say to that.

Dean searched the bags. "No eggnog?"

Emily frowned. "I didn't know you liked it, and of course I can't have it."

"No biggie, I'll go get some for myself."

Dean grabbed the Impala's keys as he began humming one of the old songs he liked, probably Ramble On, and slipped through the door in the kitchen.

"He's more upbeat than usual," noted Castiel.

Sam grinned. "It's Christmas, and he-we haven't celebrated in a while."

* * *

"Mmmm this is delicious," Dean rolled his eyes with pleasure as he chewed on a piece of ham that night.

"Glad you like. My sister…taught me everything," Emily trailed off.

Castiel squeezed her hand under the dining room table. "You should call her sometime."

"Not yet, when we get the demon I will."

Castiel nodded and forked up some mashed potatoes from his plate.

"You guys haven't noticed anything?" Emily questioned casually, looking over at Sam and Dean.

Sam shook his head. "Everything seems normal."

"Good."

Emily then bit into the slice of bread she was holding and they all went into a comfortable silence.

* * *

After they were done dinner, and Emily and Castiel had washed the dishes, the group entered the library and pulled the couch and a couple chairs to the center to watch TV. The guys had settled on watching football and Emily went along with the flow. It didn't matter to her.

Once the guys were sitting Emily left to grab the presents she'd bought for them earlier that morning, and took them to the men.

When they saw Castiel, Sam, and Dean all were surprised.

"You didn't have to get us anything," Sam told her.

"I wanted to, here." Emily passed out a gift to each of them. "Get busy."

Sam, Dean, and Castiel did as ordered, unwrapping their gifts as Emily sat down next to Castiel on the couch.

Dean was the first to uncover his. It was a vinyl record of Pink Floyd's album Dark Side of the Moon.

He lit up. "Where'd you get this?"

"Garage sale," Emily admitted. "It was in pretty good shape and I noticed Bobby has the player downstairs for it so I figured why not?"

"I love it, thanks Em."

Emily smiled. "No problem."

Next was Sam. His gift was a tan leather Journal.

"I thought you'd like something to write your story in and notes like your father did," explained Emily. "I was going to get you a book but it seemed silly with all these books here around us."

"It's great," Sam reassured her.

Castiel was last. He opened his box to find a Sony camera.

"You mentioned to me more than once that you wished to take pictures of some places we visit and now you can."

Castiel kissed Emily.

"I'll put it to good use," he promised.

Dean then stood to flip on the Christmas lights and raised the volume on the TV.

The guys focused back on the game while Emily found herself watching the sparkling tree as she curled up next to Castiel with her head on his shoulder. She felt wonderful, and so peaceful.

_What a great da_y, she thought.

* * *

Emily hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep but when she opened her eyes she was in bed and Castiel was checking on the salt line that lay on the windowsill.

"What time is it?" inquired Emily.

Castiel twisted in his spot to see her and sighed. "Eleven."

"What's in your hand?" Emily asked.

Castiel was holding a small navy blue box. He glanced down at it and protruded his lower lip. "I wasn't expecting you to wake up now."

"What is it?" insisted Emily.

"I wanted to wait until tomorrow," said Castiel as he sat down on the bed beside her and opened the box.

Emily's eyes bulged when she saw the gold ring inside.

"Emily, will you marry me?" questioned Castiel.

Emily was stunned. She hadn't been expecting him to propose.

Castiel looked nervous. "Well?"

"Yes, of course," Emily burst into a grin.

She stuck out her left hand and Castiel slipped the ring on her finger.

"It fits perfectly," he mused.

Castiel's eyes met with Emily's and she leaned forward to give him a passionate kiss.

She pulled him closer to her and Castiel's eyes became wide with realization. He kissed her back stronger, and they sunk down onto the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

March 9, 2032

Weeks after Conception: 28 (About 7 months)

"Could you bring the heater down a notch?" asked Emily as she closed her drying, burning eyes to allow moisture to get to them.

"Of course," Castiel replied.

Emily could hear the sound of the blowing heater lower with a click as Castiel did so.

When the stinging in her eyes left, Emily glanced over at Castiel and their eyes met. Emily smiled and Castiel returned it before looking back to the road ahead of them.

They were on their way to the hospital for Emily's third doctor's appointment since they'd moved into Bobby's old house with Sam and Dean.

Emily's doctor, a fifty year old man with grayed hair named Jack Thomas had given her a clean bill of health the first two times she'd seen him. She was cautiously optimistic that it would be the same the third time around.

Emily rested her head against the passenger window and watched as the center of Sioux Falls flashed before her as she and Castiel passed in his car.

She'd grown attached to the little town and she had made a couple of friends on some of the shopping trips she'd taken. Emily hoped that eventually she and Castiel could get a house of their own here. She believed it would be a great place to raise their daughter.

Emily laid her hand on her distended stomach and when she felt the familiar fluttering that the baby inside her made, she smiled again. It was those movements that gave Emily a sign of the life within her and it made the morning sickness of the past, the swollen feet, and the crazy hormones worth it. It always made her happy.

When the hospital came into view Emily sat up in her seat and waited patiently for Castiel to pull his car into the parking lot and find a space to squeeze into. Once he'd turned the car off Castiel jumped out and ambled over to Emily's side to help her to a stand.

_Damn stomach, _Emily complained to herself.

She kept pace with Castiel's long stride and they entered Dr. Thomas's office through a side door into the building.

They were just in time for Emily's appointment. One of the nurses that worked with Dr. Thomas, Stacy, was approaching.

"Hello," Stacy greeted the both of them, than focused on Emily. "How are you?"

"Good," Emily answered truthfully.

"That's wonderful. Dr. Thomas is almost ready to see you so just follow me okay?"

Emily and Castiel both nodded and fell into step on the aging woman's heels.

Stacy stopped before the ultrasound room at a weighing scale and Emily sighed as she steps onto it, feeling more than ever like a hippopotamus, especially after seeing her weight once Stacy had balanced the scale.

Stacy seemed to know what was on her mind. "You're at a good weight, honey. You're supposed to gain some, no need to be ashamed."

Emily gave her a nod and Stacy walked into the ultrasound room, expecting her and Castiel to follow.

As Emily moved forward after her and Castiel stepped beside her.

"Emily, you are beautiful," he said in such a way it sounded like a promise.

"You're just saying that."

Castiel shook his head, and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss so quickly it stunned her and left her reeling.

"Wow, I stand corrected."

Castiel chuckled, and led her into the ultrasound room.

Stacy gestured towards the hospital bed in the middle and Emily lowered herself onto it. Castiel meanwhile took the chair beside it and pulled it closer to her before sitting.

"I'll go get the doctor," Stacy announced after switching on the ultrasound machine beside the bed, across from Castiel.

She slipped out the door before Emily could say anything back to her. Stacy was a woman on a mission.

While they waited Emily played with the engagement ring on her finger. A habit of hers since Castiel had slipped it on already nearly three months ago.

Castiel put a hand on her arm and Emily looked up into his blue eyes that shined with his life.

They never failed in making her feel warm and peaceful.

When Castiel glanced away from her Emily heard Dr. Thomas shuffle into the room. "Good afternoon. Pleasant weather out there isn't it?"

"Indeed," replied Emily in a friendly voice.

She liked Dr. Thomas. He was a nice guy.

Dr. Thomas walked over to her side. "So have you felt anything out of the ordinary? Any concerns?"

"No," Emily told him. "I feel normal."

"That's good," Dr. Thomas said as he squeezed some gel onto the ultrasound's probe.

He lifted Emily's shirt to reveal her belly, and placed the probe firmly on it.

Ultrasounds had improved quite a bit through Castiel and Emily's lives like every other technology. The picture that appeared on the screen was very clear. And even though Emily and Castiel had seen their baby on an ultrasound machine screen before it still put them in awe.

She was curled up tightly in a ball, one arm up against her side, the other raised up to her face because she was sucking on her thumb. They could see her mouth moving. She looked so peaceful and perfect.

They were focusing so much on the screen that they didn't notice Dr. Thomas frown, but when he turned off the ultrasound after only several seconds Castiel and Emily were confused.

"Why didn't you do your usual exam?" inquired Castiel.

Dr. Thomas ignored him and reached into the storage cabinet behind him for a scalpel.

When he turned to reveal it to them Emily became frightened. "Dr. Thomas what are you going to do with that?"

"Don't be afraid," Dr. Thomas reassured her. "You'll live. But the child has to die."

His eyes flickered white and he smirked evilly.

Emily gasped and leaped out of the bed, away from Dr. Thomas and into the arms of Castiel, who was now standing.

"It's you," hissed Castiel, his eyes becoming dark with fury.

Dr. Thomas burst into a wide grin.

"Jud," Emily spoke the name of the demon she'd been dreading for so long.

He was here, in Dr. Thomas. Emily battled to keep her fear from showing, but she was afraid it wasn't working very well.

* * *

Castiel pulled out the demon killing knife from his back of his jeans and placed himself in front of Emily, shielding her.

"You're not touching her," he claimed, glaring at Jud.

Jud fingered at the scalpel in his hand while keeping his eyes on him. "We can do this the easy way or hard way Castiel. Easy way, she lives. Hard way you all die. And I'll make sure it hurts."

Castiel narrowed his eyes, standing firm.

"Fine, hard way it is," huffed Jud.

He threw the scalpel away and reached for his own dagger in Dr. Thomas's white coat.

"Let's play."

Castiel hesitated as he moved away from Emily, but he knew he had to in order to fight. As he stepped forward he kept his eyes on Jud and the demon knife at ready.

Emily could only watch on, hoping Castiel would win, and wishing Sam and Dean were with them to help.

Jud was the first to act, bored with the standoff he and Castiel were having after a couple minutes. He charged forward with his knife and Castiel caught the hand holding it, using all his strength to keep it away from his chest while also trying to shove the demon knife into Jud's heart. But Jud was strong, his empty hand kept Castiel from making progress.

Castiel felt his skin moisten with the sweat that was breaking out on himself because of his effort to keep Jud's knife away from himself. He could already feel his hands beginning to ach, and he lost a half inch of distance.

He had to act fast if he was going to get himself out of the position he was in. Castiel dropped to the floor quickly and tripped Jud with his right foot.

Jud fell to the floor and his knife slid out of his hand and under the bed.

"Fuck," Jud cursed.

He punched Castiel in the jaw and as Castiel lurched back from the contact Jud reached out for the knife.

Emily saw, and kicked the knife away from his outsteched hands.

"You bitch." Jud shook his fists at her and Emily shrugged.

Castiel pushed Jud back from Emily and returned the punch he'd received before raising the demon knife up.

As he swung down at Jud the demon intercepted him with both of his hands and shoved him away, into the cabinets.

Castiel's head hit into it with a loud _thud_ and he held it in pain as Jud got back up on his feet.

"You know your love for Emily and that child of yours just would melt my heart…you know, if I had one." Jud grinned.

Castiel starred up at him and gathered his strength before standing and running into Jud.

When they were back on the floor Castiel saw the ceiling spin above him. He was so dizzy he couldn't move.

And it gave Jud the chance to grab the demon knife from him.

"Always hated these damn weapons," muttered Jud.

He laughed. "Today though it's gonna be put to good use."

Jud leaned towards Castiel to kill him, but he surprised him by flipping him onto his back.

"Emily get out of here!" yelled Castiel as he held Jud down.

"No, not without you."

"Now, Emily!"

Emily bit her lip and maneuvered herself around him and the demon before running as fast as she could holding her stomach, out of the office.

Everywhere she looked she saw the dead bodies of the staff in the office, including Stacy, but she didn't stop, not until she reached the car.

* * *

"I'll get her eventually," Jud spat at Castiel after Emily was out of sight.

Castiel reached for the demon knife still in his hand and pulled it out just as Jud shoved him off himself.

They both stood up again before Jud slammed Castiel into the wall using his telekinesis powers.

He ripped the demon knife out of Castiel's hands and raised it to his throat.

"Oh how badly I want to kill you right now," Jud said wistfully.

Castiel closed his eyes.

"But that wouldn't be any fun."

Castiel opened them back up. "What are you going to do?"

Jud backed away and hind the demon knife in the white coat he was still wearing.

"Exactly what I want to do," he answered. "But not yet, no. Now is not good anymore. I want you alive so you can watch me cut that child of yours from your sweet Emily and then watch me kill her too."

He sniggered at Castiel's enraged expression and then he was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

March 9, 2032

Weeks After Conception: 28 (About 7 months)

Castiel raced out of the doctor's office and back to the car where Emily was sitting. When he lowered himself inside he twisted to look her over.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," reassured Emily. "Did you kill Jud?"

"No," Castiel replied. "He escaped with the knife."

"We'd better get back to the house," said Emily as she buckled her seatbelt.

Castiel agreed and started the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and sped back to Bobby's house where the Winchesters were searching for another hunt of theirs.

There was about to be a change of plans.

* * *

As expected Castiel and Emily found Dean and Sam in the library and they explained to them their encounter with Jud and what he had threatened.

"That son of a bitch is sicker than I thought," Dean growled when they were done. "We can't wait around any longer for him to attack here. He's made his move, now we have to make ours."

Sam nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do?" Castiel questioned.

Dean contemplated for a moment before answering. "We'll have to summon him here."

"Wait, I thought you said that was too dangerous." Emily starred at him.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," shrugged Dean. "It's a better idea now that we have the panic room if necessary."

Sam stood and pulled out a book on summoning rituals from one of the bookshelves behind him.

"We should be able to use one of the spells in here."

"Come Emily." Castiel grabbed her arm. "You need to go to the panic room while we do this."

"No," protested Emily.

Castiel looked at her with pleading eyes.

Sam shook his head. "She needs to stay."

"Why?" Castiel turned to face him.

"Jud's not going to risk himself in less Emily is with us," explained Sam.

Castiel glanced at Emily's face and then her rounded stomach.

"We won't let him get to either one of them Cas," Sam promised.

"That's right," nodded Dean. "Jud will barely be able to move and he'll be on the ground dead. We have the Colt remember?"

Castiel didn't believe it. Things were never as simple as his friend wanted it to be.

"Cas, we need to do this," Emily said under her breath. "I can't keep going on like this."

Castiel chewed his lip; he still didn't like the idea. "Fine," he decided finally.

He wished they didn't need Emily to be there but if she had to be, if she wanted to be, he had to except it. Castiel didn't want to have to constantly be looking over his shoulder either.

"Let's get to it then." Dean clapped his hands together than jumped up from his seat on the study desk.

Castiel kissed Emily's forehead then joined him and Sam to gather what they needed for the ritual.

* * *

After gathering candles, a lighter, and fetching the placemat among other odds and ends the Winchesters, Castiel, and Emily went back in the library, placed the mat in the center, and sat around it.

Dean volunteered to give the blood needed to do the ritual and he and Sam spoke the Latin words needed to bring Jud to the house after lighting the candles. Castiel meanwhile watched on with Emily, holding her close.

The candles blew out by a sudden, unnatural gust of wind, and Sam and Dean stood quickly, back to back, weary.

The demon didn't appear to them immediately, but they all knew Jud had to be near.

It was intense. Castiel could feel his muscles stiffen in anticipation and pulled out a knife from his pocket. It wouldn't kill Jud like the Colt which Dean had on him or the demon knife Jud now held, but it would distract Jud from Emily if he got too close.

Six minutes passed.

"He has to show up sometime," muttered Dean.

"Yes, you're right about that," a voice sounded.

Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Emily all craned their necks in the voice's direction to see Dr. Thomas in the kitchen.

Or rather Jud.

He wasn't alone. Jud had brought along three other demons, two males and one female that was possessing an orangey red head.

"Can't expect me to come alone," Jud told them. "I'm not stupid. No matter how powerful I am I'm not about to take on three of you."

"Especially when you can't defeat me huh?" smirked Castiel.

Sam could see Dean in that expression.

"Seems to me you're remembering wrong," snickered Jud. "I wasn't the one pinned to the wall. I let you go but after my buddies kill Dean and Sam here who by the way, disappointed my community so, and I kill Emily, you'll be after as promised."

Castiel glared at him. "Never."

"We'll see about that."

Jud nodded at his followers and they charged.

The female and one of the males attacked Dean and he grabbed the female's jacket and flung her into the wall before punching the male.

Sam who was attacked by the other male got knocked to the ground, but quickly rose back onto his feet and kicked the demon. The demon wrapped his arms around Sam's right leg and pulled him down off his feet again before jumping up to stand above him.

"The tall ones always fall the hardest," laughed the demon.

Jud nodded his approval at the comment, though the other demon wasn't paying attention then turned back to Castiel.

"What do you say _Castiel_," Jud sneered. "You up for round two? Or are you still a little sore?"

Castiel tightened his grip on his knife so that his knuckles went white and Jud pulled out the demon knife.

"Let's get to it then," he smiled.

Jud took several steps forward, closing the distance enough to be able to swing at Castiel with the knife but Castiel caught his hand and jutted out his knee to jab him in the stomach.

Jud didn't flinch, not even when Castiel proceeded to stab him in the chest.

"Sucks not having this one huh?" Jud chuckled after pulling the knife out of his chest and playing with the magic knife he held.

Castiel punched Jud in the nose and the demon back-stepped from the power behind it with blood dripping from Dr. Thomas's nose.

"I'm surprised by the force you still have behind that," smirked Jud. "I guess you might have some left over grace stuff from your past life maybe?"

Castiel tripped him so he fell to his knees, and dropped the demon knife. "No, you just really infuriate me."

Jud grabbed Castiel's shirt by the collar and stood up before punching him over and over until Castiel was a bloody mess.

He let Castiel fall to the ground. All Castiel could think about was the pain.

Jud turned around to find Emily holding the demon knife, her eyes intense.

"Nice to have you join the fight." Sarcasm filled Jud's words.

Emily narrowed her eyes but didn't speak.

Jud picked up the knife Castiel had carried. "Emily, Emily. In your condition do you really think you can beat me?"

"Anything's possible."

Emily flipped the demon knife in her hands, standing her ground.

Castiel, who overheard the conversation groaned and mumbled a "no".

He then spotted the Colt lying on the ground next to Dean. The Winchester had been able to shoot the red head and one of the males after him and Sam but the third had knocked the Colt out of his hands. Both brothers were fighting the demon who apparently knew some karate.

Knowing Sam and Dean would understand Castiel scooped up the gun.

When he turned he saw that Jud had caught Emily by the throat and was pointing his knife at her belly.

Emily struggled to get out of his grasp as he cut off her air supply.

Castiel didn't hesitant in his fury. "Hey!"

Jud twisted his head to look at him and Castiel fired the Colt at the same time as Sam pushed the final follower into the Devil's Trap in the room.

Jud lit up in yellow light as the special bullet lodged into his meat suit's brain and his eyes went wide before he fell to the floor, his forehead oozing blood.

Emily coughed, gasping to suck flesh air into her lungs.

Castiel bolted to her side. "Are you hurt?"

Emily shook her head. "I'm okay, I'm okay."

She starred down at Jud. She was shaky when she whispered "You did it."

Castiel pulled her in close and she rested her head against his chest.

When she raised it back up it was at the sound of Sam's voice. He was exorcising the demon in the Devil's Trap.

When the demon's smoke left through the flooring heading back to Hell, Emily smiled.

It was finally over.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter is Rated M for mushy. If you're emotional like me you may need tissues on stand by lol.**

* * *

March 10, 2032

Weeks After Conception: 28 (About 7 months)

Emily's sleep was interrupted the next morning by the sunlight shining through the bedroom window. She looked down at Castiel and grinned. He was still asleep, so close to her she could feel his breath on her shoulder, and his hand rested on her stomach.

Emily placed her left hand right beside his hand and winced a little when their baby gave her a swift hard kick.

"You're so strong for a little girl," Emily cooed.

Castiel stirred from unconsciousness and smiled at her. "Did she wake you?"

Emily shook her head. "The sun did."

Castiel sat up in bed and pulled Emily close so that she was leaning against him.

"I've been thinking of a name for her," announced Emily.

"What have you come up with?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Saisha," Emily sung out at a whisper. "It means…"

"Meaningful life," finished Castiel. "Or truth of life."

"You've heard of it before."

Castiel nodded.

"So do you like it?" inquired Emily.

Castiel nodded again. "Yes, it's a rare and beautiful name."

Emily smiled and rubbed her belly. "Saisha it is then."

Castiel lowered his head and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Well I guess this is good-bye," Dean said after slamming the Impala trunk shut and turning to Emily and Castiel.

"For now," Emily corrected him. "I expect you and Sam to be at our wedding."

"We'll be there," promised Sam.

Dean dug some keys out of his pocket and passed them to Castiel.

Castiel frowned with confusion. "What's this?"

"All the keys to the house," answered Dean. "We don't really come by anymore so we decided that you can have it."

Castiel shook his head and handed him back all the keys except for one that opened the front door.

"After Saisha's born we'll be moving out," Castiel told him. "This place is yours, not ours. Bobby would want you to keep it."

Dean fingered the keys in his palm before looking Castiel in the eye. "Thanks Cas."

Castiel smiled a little.

"We'll see you later then." Dean waved.

Emily wasn't satisfied with that. She walked over to him and hugged him. "I'll miss you."

"Er, yeah, me too," said Dean as he gave her back a single pat.

Emily then turned from him to embrace Sam. "You too."

"Take care," Sam returned.

When Emily backed away from them Castiel stepped forward and shook hands with the Winchesters. Dean added a fond slap to his shoulder.

Emily felt tears sting her eyes. Watching the men say good-bye made a lump rise in her throat.

They'd spent so much time together in the last seven months she really was going to miss Dean and Sam being around. They were so much fun.

And she was emotional too because of everything Castiel had told her over the months about his time as an angel during the Apocalypse. The Winchesters and Castiel had all been through so much together, had spent so long apart.

She shook her head.

Emily felt Castiel's arms wrap around her waist and she snuggled close to him as they watched Sam and Dean lower themselves into the Impala and drive away.

"I don't understand why you're crying," Castiel frowned. "They're not gone for good."

"I know," Emily sniffed.

"You sure you want to head out today?" questioned Castiel. "Are you sure you want to go alone?"

"I need to see her. I need to explain everything myself."

Castiel understood. He felt the same about his family.

He led Emily to his car and they hopped inside.

* * *

The trip to Texas on bus was a long and tiring trek. Emily had been nervous the whole time.

As she approached Beth's front door Emily's mind filled with questions. What would her sister say? Would she accept her or would she send her straight to a therapist? Would she yell for making her worry?

Emily still remembered the last time they'd seen each other clearly.

* * *

"You're crazy!" shouted Beth. "Listen to me Em. Mitch was not murdered by some _shapeshifter_. His murderer was lying. He's not innocent."

"Beth, please," Emily begged. "I saw, I saw the two of them facing off. I saw how scared he looked and his double smirked. Beth, he saved me from him."

Beth closed her eyes. "Emily, it was just your mind playing tricks on you. If you except what Derrick did to you and Mitch you'll remember."

"No," Emily had refused.

She'd done her research and knew where to start looking for the creature. She'd wanted Beth to come with her.

But if Beth didn't believe her she was going to do it on her own.

"I'm leaving."

And with that Emily had shut the door on Beth's protests.

Even after killing the shapeshifter she hadn't gone back home.

* * *

Emily took a deep breath and knocked on the solid oak door before her and waited.

When the door swung open she held her breath as Beth starred at her in disbelief.

"Oh thank God you're alive!" exclaimed Beth.

She took her little sister in her arms and cried. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry," Emily apologized.

Beth brushed her red highlighted brown hair behind her ear and studied Emily. She gasped when she took in the sight of her distended stomach.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes," replied Emily, before sucking in a deep breath. "Beth you have to believe me. I've been hunting this whole time. Everything's real, I'm not crazy."

Beth bit her lip. "I know."

"What?" Emily was shocked at her quick acceptance.

"About ten months ago a man attacked me," Beth began to explain. "He had these white eyes. He scared me Em. He told me if I didn't tell him where you were he'd kill me. He kept saying he wouldn't let you trap his kind, _demons_, in Hell."

"Jud," gapped Emily. "How did you escape?"

"I told him even if I knew I wouldn't tell him, and then I threw holy water at him." Beth gave a half-hearted laugh. "It actually worked on him, he took off, or I should say _disappeared_."

Emily sighed. "I wish you didn't have to go through that."

Beth shook her head. "I needed it Emily. It made me realize I should have believed you. It just seemed too crazy. I thought Mitch's death made you crazy sis."

Emily enfolded Beth again. "I forgive you."

When they parted once more Beth ushered her inside.

Emily sat on the couch and Beth joined her.

"Now, I wanna know how that happened," Beth said, pointing to Emily's belly.

Emily blushed. "Castiel."

"Cas-tiel?"

"He's a hunter too," Emily told her. "He saved me from being killed by the demon who threatened you, and his followers. He used to be…" she trailed off.

"What?" inquired Beth.

Emily laughed. "You'll never believe me."

"I'm an open book now so tell me," pleaded Beth. "My curiosity is burning."

Emily cocked an eyebrow at her before saying the words "He used to be an angel."

Beth's eyes went wide. "No friggin way!"

* * *

Castiel had taken a plane to get back to Pontiac and from there had hitch-hiked the rest of the way home.

The first person he saw when he arrived was his sister Holly. She was sitting on the front porch, reading an old romance novel.

Castiel was amazed by how much three years had changed his little sister. She wasn't a kid anymore. She was fifteen, a teenager. The same age he'd been when Sam and Dean had re-entered his life to save him from his past, or so he'd thought until Saisha's destiny was revealed.

As Castiel ambled up the drive-way Holly heard his footsteps and her head shot up. When she spotted him her eyes widened.

"Cas!"

Holly dashed over to him and hurdled herself into her brother's awaiting arms, sobbing.

"You're here, you're home," she whispered.

"Yes," Castiel said.

He saw his parents step out of the house, and his mother cover her mouth with her hands.

Holly glanced in the direction Castiel was gazing, and let go of him so he could meet Sally and Carl half-way in the drive.

He hugged them both then sighed. "I know I have a lot of explaining to do."

Carl nodded in agreement, but Sally shook her head as she laid one hand on Castiel's cheek. "It can wait. I'm just glad you came back."

"Of course I did," murmured Castiel. "I'm done running."


	17. Epilogue

May 23, 2032

Weeks After Conception: 38 (2 weeks from 9 months)

After reuniting with their families Castiel and Emily took turns traveling with each other to meet their future in-laws before returning to Bobby's house two weeks later.

When they did they were both more cheerful then they had ever been. Everything was alright again.

Castiel and Emily spent the rest of the time Emily was pregnant enjoying the simple things in life and waiting for the big day to arrive.

It came sooner than expected.

* * *

When Emily first awakened to a sharp pain in her back around one in the morning she thought it was just Braxton Hicks contractions but when it didn't go away after turning over she knew it was the real thing.

Emily stood up, trying not to wake Castiel, but failed to when the floorboards creaked.

_Damn squeaky house._

"Where are you going?" questioned Castiel.

"Outside," replied Emily.

She was hoping Castiel would just turn over and go back to sleep since she was sure she still had hours before it would be necessary for her to go to the hospital, but Castiel sat up.

"I'll come with you."

Emily wanted to protest but decided not to. Instead she walked side by side with him, down the stairs and out the front door to sit on the top step of the porch.

"Beautiful night," Castiel commented.

Starring at the stars above Emily agreed. "Yes."

They then fell into a natural silence until Emily had another contraction.

Seeing Emily's face twist in an expression of pain Castiel frowned. "What's wrong?"

Emily was instantly reminded of the day when he'd asked the same question. The day when she'd told him she was pregnant.

She smiled. "Nothing's wrong."

Castiel's eyes widened with realization. He knew.

"It's happening isn't it?"

Emily nodded.

"I'll go get the bag," Castiel said as he got back up on his feet.

"No, Cas," protested Emily as she grabbed his arm. "The contractions just started. We can wait a little before heading to the hospital. Sit."

Castiel hesitated for a moment then gave in, pulling Emily close when he was seated again.

Emily titled her head up and kissed him. Castiel returned it than planted another on her forehead.

They stayed there the rest of the night. Between contractions it was peaceful, and Emily had dozed off a couple of times. When dawn came though, the contractions came closer together, and Emily decided it was best to head for the hospital. She didn't want to push her luck.

* * *

When she and Castiel arrived at the hospital a nurse came up to her with a wheelchair but Emily refused to sit down on it.

"I'll walk," she told her, grimacing as another contraction rippled through her. Castiel helped her along the way and when she had to climb into the delivery room's bed after putting on a gown.

As she settled on it Emily felt the sharpest pain yet. She moaned. "Oh God!"

She gripped Castiel's arm and he winced as her nails dug into it.

Dr. Erica Winslow, Dr. Thomas's replacement entered the room and checked on Emily's progress.

"You're fully dilated," she announced. "Now I want you to push Emily, push."

Emily did as told, putting all her strength into it. Sweat broke out on her forehead and tears sprung to her eyes as she fought against the urge to scream. There was no way she was going to let it out.

Finally Dr. Winslow called her to give one more push and the room was filled with the sound of the baby's cries.

Emily sighed in relief and grinned through her tears. She'd done it. Their daughter had arrived.

* * *

At the sound of the cries Castiel felt indescribable emotions.

He glanced up from Emily to see a nurse carrying the baby into the other room to clean her up. It seemed so surreal.

He had a child now. Castiel promised God, wherever He was, that he would protect her with his life.

* * *

After a few minutes another nurse brought their daughter back into the room in a pink blanket and passed her over to Emily.

When she did, Emily's eyes became watery again, but this time with joy.

"She's beautiful," Castiel whispered.

Emily nodded and brushed her daughter's head. "Saisha."

The single word contained so many emotions.

Castiel held her close, continuing to stare at their baby.

He couldn't have been more content.

* * *

September 2, 2032

4 Months Later

"Man, I hate these suits," complained Dean as he straightened his tuxedo out. "You owe me big time dude."

Sam snorted. "It's only for a couple hours Dean."

"Still."

Castiel grinned.

It was Castiel and Emily's wedding day and all their close family and friends were at the church Castiel had gone to as a child.

Castiel and Emily had chosen September two to be their wedding date because it was the day they had met. Today was their anniversary, and it would continue to be so for years and years to come.

Sally walked into the room smiling. "The priest says he's ready to get started."

"Okay, you can tell him we're almost ready," said Castiel.

Sally made her way to him and hugged him. "I can't believe you're getting married. Seems like just yesterday I was holding you in my arms."

Castiel gave her a nod as she backed away, not sure what to say.

Sally left and Castiel returned to fixing the bow under his throat.

When he and the Winchesters were ready they headed outside of the room where Beth, Emily's maid of honor, and Holly were waiting, both wearing shiny blue dresses that flowed over their bodies.

"You look great sis," Castiel told Holly.

"You too," grinned Holly.

Sam then stepped forward and politely took her by the arm while Dean, as best man, took Beth's.

Castiel made his way to the front of the church and waited as Dean and Beth, than Sam and Holly made their way down the carpet towards him and the balding priest beside him.

Castiel surveyed the room for the other people who were in the room. There was his parents Carl and Sally who was holding little Saisha in her arms in the front row and Claire who'd forgiven his past mistakes before he'd even remembered them. Behind his family were a couple of Castiel's old friends, Alex and Maxie, and George, the hunter that had taught him so much when he entered the hunting life.

On Emily's side there was her Uncle Jacob, and several friends from both her hunting life and high school years.

It was a small group, but a close one.

When Dean and Sam were by Castiel's side the music changed and everyone stood as Emily in a striking white dress came down the aisle slowly but surely, her eyes never wondering from Castiel's face, a wide grin on hers.

Castiel could hardly breathe.

As Emily joined him in front of the priest and Castiel took her hands in his.

"You look amazing."

Emily blushed as the priest started the ceremony.

They went through the motions, and were relieved and excitied when the priest finally said "You may now kiss the bride."

Castiel pressed his lips against Emily's, only parting from her when Dean cleared his throat, a sign the kiss had gotten a little too hot.

Castiel glanced over to Dean and found him smirking.

Castiel turned back to Emily and she hugged his neck.

"I love you Castiel."

"I love you too," said Castiel. "I always will."

Emily gave him a quick kiss and then they made their way to Sally to pick up Saisha.

And both wondered what lay in their future.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked. Review and tell me what you all think. Next in the Recreated Series is the third and final part called "The Final Battle", coming soon. ;)**


End file.
